Let's Laugh About It Later
by marubibi98
Summary: This is going to be where all the One-Shots for all of my stories will be. They will not always be the same genre, and some might be AU. I will update this story at random. It is put under Sengoku Basara/戦国BASARA and Bleach because it'll probably be what I write about most of the time.
1. Baby, Baby, Baby NO

**A/N: I know this is VERY random, but I've been wanting to write a drabble series for Uncontrollable Love. So, here it is~**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song.**

**P.S.: Sorry to those of you who like Justin Beiber. I have no reason to dislike him because I don't know him personally, I just don't like his songs or his genre of music.**

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

I turned back towards the computer and looked at the tab that said 'YouTube' on it. With a furrowed brow, I asked, "What's 'Baby' and who's Justin Beiber?"

Ichigo's pen stopped writing on the paper and he looked up at me. "I swear, if you play that song, I'm leaving. It's terrible."

I grinned and moved the mouse to the 'play' button. Ichigo glared at me and walked away.

"Hey, is it really that bad?" I called after him. Shrugging when I got no answer, I listened.

**~3 minutes later, Ichigo's POV~**

Jolting up from my position on my bed, I raced down the stairs to see what the noise I heard was. What I found made me want laugh and cuss at the same time.

Misaki had thrown the computer to the floor and was smashing it to pieces. She looked up at me and glared.

"Why would you let me listen to this song?!"

I threw my hands up in the air and yelled back, "I told you it was bad!"

She huffed and muttered, "If I ever find that kid, the first thing I'll do is shove my hand down his throat and rip his voice box out…"

I sweat-dropped at her violence and said, "Misaki, there's no such thing as a 'voice box'…."

Misaki flipped me off and gave the computer one last kick before walking off.

I chuckled and then realized something. "Hey, Misaki! You didn't have to ruin my computer! Shit, how am I going to explain this to Goat Face…?"

"I~chi~goooooooooooooooooooooooo~!"

"Fuck."

* * *

**If you have an idea that you want me to write in this series of drabble, PM and I'll look it over.**


	2. Batman and Robin

**A/N: Hello~! Please, enjoy the chappie~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Batman or the idea for this chapter. Jessk13 owns this chapter.**

* * *

I scratched my head as Yuki jumped on my bed with a black cape draped around her shoulders. Every time she went in the air, she would spread her arms out and scream, "I'm Batman!"

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Who's Batman?"

Yuki gasped and jumped off my bed. Grabbing both of my shoulder, she said with wide eyes, "Only the **best**super hero _**EVER**_!"

I sweat-dropped and nodded as my eyes flicked to the alarm clock. 6:30 pm, finally.

My eyes turned back to her and I said, "Uh-huh. Yeah, I, uh, gotta go meet up with Ichigo, so…I'll see you later!" I waved back at her and ran out the door, silently thanking Ichigo for wanting me to help babysit his little sisters.

**~1 hour later~ **

I sighed and plopped down on his couch. Yuzu and Karin were very well-behaved. Their homework…it made my head hurt. I was good at every subject, except math.

I clutched my head and turned towards Ichigo. "My head feels like it's going to explode!"

He chuckled and flicked my forehead. "Don't be stupid. Our math is more difficult than theirs, so don't bitch."

I pouted and rubbed my forehead. "You're so mean~!"

Ichigo opened his mouth but my phone ringing cut him off. I sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Come outside, Robin! The Joker has taken a bank hostage!" Yuki's voice came from the other end of the line. Her voice was deep and raspy, sounding as if she was sick.

My brows furrowed and I asked, "Yuki? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know what _you're_ talking about! My name is Batman!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, okay, _**Batman**_. What's going on?"

Yuki muffled a giggle and responded, "Just come outside, Robin!" and she hung up.

I sighed in irritation and stood up. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yuki playing Batman again?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms. "I used to be Robin." I don't know if it was my imagination, but did Ichigo sound _hurt_?

I smiled and turned to leave. Ichigo grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. I gasped and opened my mouth, but suddenly his mouth covered mine. It was just a goodbye kiss, but it made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

He smirked and waved. "See ya' later, Misaki."

I blushed and walked towards the door. Slipping on my shoes, I opened the door and bit back a scream.

Hanging from the doorway by her feet was Yuki. Her Shadows had made a mask that had two pointed ears on the top and covered half her face. The Shadows made a cape that moved in the wind behind her and her black hair was tied in a bun.

She wore a black shirt that had a yellow oval and a black bat shape on it with black pants with sneakers. I coughed to hide my surprise and glared at her.

"What the fuck, Yuki?! You gave me a heart attack!"

She jumped down and flipped to land on her feet. Yuki turned her back to me and said harshly, "My name is Batman! Robin, why are you not in your uniform?"

I frowned and asked, "My Soul Reaper uniform?"

She whipped around and threw a bag at my face. With a grunt from me, it fell from my face and into my waiting hands. I opened it and saw a red shirt with green shoulders that had cape attached to the back, had three yellow rectangles under the bust and an 'R' on the right boob.

There was a yellow belt that went over a green skirt that had a slit on the right side. The costume came with a black eye mask, green gloves, a green choker, and black boots.

I gaped at the costume and then looked up at Yuki. She was out of character and was smiling and nodding her head eagerly. I sighed in defeat and walked back in. Ichigo saw this and pointed at the bathroom.

'_Well, I know he won't save me.' _ I thought bitterly.

Changing into the costume was harder than I thought. It almost ripped a number of times, but when I finally had it on, I gaped at my reflection in the mirror. My boobs were practically spilling out of the shirt and the skirt barely went to the middle of my thigh.

I breathed in and out and placed the mask on my face. I slipped the gloves on and tied the choker around my neck. I opened the door and reluctantly walked past Ichigo. My hopes for Ichigo not seeing me in this costume were destroyed when he heard the heel of the boots hit the floor.

He glanced up and his jaw dropped. I blushed and hastily said, "Bye, I'll call you later!"

I ran out of the house and into the back of Yuki. She gave me once over and nodded. "Let's go, Robin!"

I grunted and we started running off in a random direction. Although it was 7:30, there were still some people who were out. Men gave cat calls and I even heard one that said, "Hey, Robin! Come 'ere, and we can play Batman **all** night!"

I shivered and collided into Yuki. She jumped and landed on the edge of a roof. I jumped up after her and waited.

She put her fist on her hips and pronounced, "I am the vengeance. I am the night. I am…." She paused dramatically and threw open her cape. "BATMAN!"

I sweat-dropped and muttered, "Yuki, you're not Batman."

She whirled around and glared at me. "Silence!"

I sighed and jumped down from the building. I saw that we had drawn a small crowd. I looked up at Yuki and yelled, "Come down here, Yuki! We played, so come down!"

Yuki scowled and jumped off the edge. She flipped and landed on her feet. Giving me a smug look, Yuki ran off into the distance. My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"God dammit! I HATE YOU, BATMAN!"

Yuki appeared out of know where and pointed a finger at me. "Ah-ha! You admitted that** I am** Batman!"

"Fuck."


	3. Swimsuit Shopping part 1

**A/N: Hey, Marubib98 here~! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been busy with…stuff and school…**

**Misaki:*scoffs and rolls eyes* Yeah, right. You were just being LAZY.**

**Marubibi98:*gasps* That is so….true.**

**Ichigo:*mouth drops* DON'T BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT!**

**Grimmjow:*smirks* What a lazy ass author…**

**Marubibi98:*anime tears* T-that hurts, ya' know…**

**Hichigo:*sneezes* Man, I hope I don't that fuckin' thing called 'allergies'…**

**All:*sweat drop***

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach.**

**This chapter has nothing to do with the couple chapters before…**

* * *

"Hey, Misaki! Get your lazy ass up!"

I groaned and rolled over on the futon.

'_What kind of idiot would have the nerve to try and wake you up on a WEEKEND?'_ Okami said, smirking.

I grabbed the pillow and covered my head with it and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I heard swears, then feet moving farther away from my door. I sighed. _'Finally…some peace and-'_

I heard my door slam open, then an annoying, "I THOUGHT I TOLD TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

A tick-mark appeared on my head and, giving up on sleep, I jumped up out of my futon and faced the person who dared interrupt my sleep.

"HUH? AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ichigo came in and slammed the door shut. A tick-mark had appeared on his head. "I came to tell you that Yuki and Akira wanted to-"

At the mention of my new friends, I instantly perked up. "Yuki and Akira? What about them?"

He gave an exaggerated sigh and shrugged. "I don't know. They said something about shopping, so you should get dress-"

He looked down to see what I was wearing and his face instantly turned beet red. "W-what the hell are y-you w-wearing?"

I looked down and blushed. I was wearing my pj's still or what I like to call pj's. I was wearing a thin, spaghetti-strapped purple tank-top and grey booty-shorts. I ran to the closet and grabbed a robe. I struggled to put it on, and when I finally had it on, I was all sweaty.

"W-well, I got h-hot last n-night, so I c-ch-changed." I sputtered, blushing even harder now.

Ichigo averted his gaze but his eyes kept darting back to my body. _'Man, this is VERY uncomfortable…what was it that he had said earlier…'_

"What were you saying about shopping?"

He looked grateful for the change of subject and said, "Oh, yeah. After school yesterday, Akira and Yuki were saying how hot it was starting to get hot. Then, Yuki had said, 'Why don't we go to the beach?'"

Ichigo had made his voice high-pitched to make it sound like Yuki…man was this guy failing…

"…so they wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go swimsuit shopping."

"Eh?" I had completely zoned out.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and repeated, "I said, they wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go swimsuit-"

"EH? NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I waved my arms back and forth, denying with all my strength.

Swimsuit shopping? That would require you having EXPOSED skin…. '_NO! That is WAY too much for me!'_

"Eh? Why not?" Ichigo looked disappointed. What a perv….

"I mean what I said! I AM NOT GOING SWIMSUIT SHOPPING!" I crossed my arms into an 'X' and shook my head violently.

"EH? HOW COME?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

I jumped and ran towards the door. I expected to see Urahara on the other side, but it was… .."Yuki? Akira? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

I pointed a finger at them and Yuki just put a hand behind her head and grinned. Akira was just smiling apologetically.

"COME ON, MISA-CHAN~! You HAVE to come~!" Yuki exclaimed, with a pout.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "NEVER! I will NEVER go swimsuit shopping!"

"No, Misaki. You have to come. Yuki's making me go, and so, that means you have to come to." Akira said, with the sign of misery appearing on her head.

I walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "A-ah…I guess I don't have a choice…"

Yuki fist-pumped and twirled around. "Yay~! This is going to be SO much FUN~!" she squealed with delight, then ran over to us and grabbed Akira's hand.

"Come on, Akira~! We need to let Misa-chan get dressed so we can leave~!"

Akira rubbed the back of her head and sweat dropped. "Y-yeah…Misaki, we'll be waiting outside…" She waved at me before Yuki pulled her out of the room.

I sighed and remembered Ichigo was in here. "I-Ichigo…" I said.

He grunted and said, "Yeah?"

I blushed and pulled at my robe. "I-I know I'm inexperienced but…" I bowed and continued, "P-please go easy on me!"

He looked confused and was about to ask what I was talking about but, I guess he figured it out because he said, "IDIOT!" and ran out of the room with his face and neck a BEAUTIFUL color of red.

I laughed evilly and said, "At last that got him out…" I sighed again and hung my head with the sign of misery on my head.

'_I know I told Yuki I would go but…I'M FREAKING OUT MAN!'_

'**Misaki-san, please, relax.'**Came the soothing and calming voice of Tora.

'_Tora…HELP ME!' _I screamed in my mind, crying anime tears.

I heard Okami laugh. **'Oh? What's this? Is THE Koboyashi Misaki actually SCARED?'**

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _'You wanna repeat that, Okami? Because if you do, I will rip your balls off.' _I re-thought what I had just said and said, _'Well…you know what I mean!'_

Tora sighed, and had appeared in front of me. But she wasn't a tiger….no, she looked HUMAN.

She had white hair that fell to the small of her back and ice-blue eyes that had a slitted pupil, much like a cat's.

She was wearing a black and white kimono. The kimono itself was beautiful. It was all white with black flowers cascading down. The sash around her waist was black. She looked….breathtaking. And, no I don't have feelings like that for her…only admiration. But I do love her, like a mother.

She smiled and walked towards me. "Misaki-san, please close your mouth." She brought a fan up (I had no idea that was in her hand) and knocked it against my chin, causing it to snap shut.

I scoffed and looked away. "How come you never…APPEARED in front of me before?"

She laughed and said, as if it were obvious, "You did not have enough power before, and when you finally did, there was no reason for me to MATERIALIZE in front of you."

She had put emphasis on 'materialized'. "Che! There were plenty of reasons before!"

Tora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Please do tell me these reasons." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with amusement evident in her eyes. It was like I was the teenager trying to give an explanation to my mother for why I had snuck out the night before.

I blushed, embarrassed, and had been fumbling over words, trying to come with reasons, but failing miserably. "Misaki just shut up."

I jumped and whirled around…or, at least, that's what I was PLANNING to do. Instead, my nose hit a tanned chest and I fell back with a yelp. "Che, you should've sensed my presence. You need to train more."

I was holding my nose, which was hopefully not broken, and glared up at him. Okami had gray hair styled so that it looked messy and his bangs covered his forehead and had dark, almost black, eyes. He was HUGE! He towered at about 6'6 and was pretty buff.

If he wasn't Okami, I would say he looked hot. "Okami," I hissed, "why did you appear BEHIND me?"

He just shrugged and put his arms behind his head. It was the first time I had realized what he was wearing. Or lack of. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a tattoo of a tribal looking tattoo that went from his shoulder and down his whole arm. He had a pair of shorts on that looked like they were cargo-shorts.

"Not my fault you couldn't sense my fuckin' presence." He replied with a yawn.

A tick-mark appeared on my head. "What did you say?" I said, so eerily calm that it scared even me.

I heard Tora gasp and then she said, "Misaki-san! What is that on your head and on your back?"

"Huh?" I turn around to see what she's talking about, but don't see anything. Frowning, I say, "I don't see-"

I stopped mid-sentence, seeing my reflection in the mirror. My ears and tail had popped out. "Shit!"

I heard a knock on the door, then Ichigo's voice saying, "Misaki? You alright?"

I cursed and was about to reply, when Okami said, "Yes, I am quite fine, thank you for your concern!"

My dropped open and I gaped at him. He had made his voice go high-pitched and had said things I never would have. I could almost feel Ichigo's frown through the door. "Um, I mean, I accidently…hit myself! Yeah, that's what I did! Hit myself!" I laughed at the end to make it sound more convincible, but it sounded like I was choking on something.

"Okay, whatever." I heard Ichigo mutter as he walked away.

As soon as he had walked away, Okami busted up laughing. "'I acc-accidently hit m-myslef?' Who would buy that shit?" he said between laughter.

I walked over to him and stood over him, waiting for him to stop. When he finally did he looked up and saw me. Well, he saw my bangs covering my eyes. His face turned a chalky-white. "W-what the fuck do you want?" he said, trying to sound intimidating.

I looked up and my eyes shined. "I am going to castrate you!"

I'm not sure if the others could hear, but Okami's screams rang through my ears with delight. I know what you're thinking.

I'm screwed up, right?

* * *

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write~! Oh, and by the way, I HATE swimsuit shopping and dress shopping with a passion. So, I put these details inside of Misaki~! *smiles***

**Misaki:*feeling around her stomach* WHEN? WHEN DID YOU OUT THINGS INSIDE OF ME?**

**Marubibi98:*sweat drop* It's not actually inside of you...**

**Okami:*glaring at Marubibi98* Why did I have to get hurt?**

**Marubibi98:*shrugs and smiles evilly* I thought it would be fun...and it was.**

**Everyone:*shrink away and sweat drop*Scary...**

**Marubibi98:*smiles normally* Anyways, please comment~! Thank you~!**


	4. Swimsuit Shopping part 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back~!**

**Jessk13: And so am I~!**

**Yuki:*running around excitedly* WE'RE GOING SHOPPING~! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING~!**

**Ichigo:*looks at Misaki* Why don't you like swimsuit shopping?**

**Misaki:*shivers* I've had bad experiences with it…most of them have to do with Rangiku stripping me when we weren't anywhere NEAR the fuckin' store….**

**Hichigo, Grimmjow:*nose bleed trying to picture Misaki naked***

**Ichigo:*sweat drop* You have a right to be traumatized…*then he gets a nose bleed from remembering what Misaki said***

**Akira:*anime tears* WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?**

**Marubib98 and Jessk13:*smiles evilly and speaks in perfect unison* Don't worry, Akira. You'll be glad you're going along… please enjoy the chapter. *creepy voices***

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Ichigo, stop complaining! I already told you why you have to come!" Yuki yelled while still looking for a 'perfect' swimsuit store. If you ask me, I could care less about finding a 'perfect' swimsuit store; I just want to get this over with.

** ~Flashback~**

"**Misa-chan~! Are you ready yet~?" Yuki said knocking at my door.**

**I looked myself over in the mirror. I had decided to put on a pink skirt and a white flowery looking tank-top. Well, I was actually forced to wear this. I had walked out of my room in shorts and a t-shirt, but apparently, I looked to 'tomboy'. I mean, come on. We're just going swimsuit shopping. And, anyways, I was FORCED into this. **

**I kept grumbling to myself as I put on a pair of flats. I HATE these things. They look so…UNCOMFORTABLE. I sighed and a misery sign appeared on my head. **_**'I hate my life SO MUCH right now.'**_

"**Misa-chan, you ready~?" This time it was Urahara who said it.**

**I walked to the door and stepped out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready."**

**Yuki gasped and ran to me. She grabbed my hair and put it accusingly in front of my face.**

"**What is this? Why didn't you do anything with your hair?" she asked, completely appalled that I would do such a thing.**

**I sweat dropped and shrugged. "Well, I thought it was perfectly fine."**

**She 'tsked' and pulled me into my room again. She grabbed a brush and started yanking it through my hair. "You didn't even untangle it!" she grunted, trying to untangle a knot.**

**After a few excruciatingly, painful minutes, Yuki was done brushing my hair. She had put into a ponytail. It stopped at the middle of my back and my bangs covered my forehead and the sides of my face.**

**I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Yuki. I've never had anyone brush my hair before."**

**She raised an eyebrow at me and frowned. "Really? Me and Akira always do each other's hair."**

**I shrugged and walked towards Akira and Ichigo. Ichigo's mouth practically hit the floor when he saw what I was wearing. When I saw what he was wearing, however, I blushed and looked away.**

** He was wearing a white shirt with blue on the collar and the on the edges of the sleeves. He was wearing blue pants and white and blue boots. He looked totally adorable. Yuki saw this and got an evil smile on her face. I paled and, just when I was about to tell her not to, she sang, "Ichigo~! Can you come with us~?"**

**His head snapped towards her and he shook his head and said, "Hell no! I'm not going shopping with you guys!"**

**Yuki scowled but said, "Oh really? Are you sure you want to say that? 'Cause, you know I know how to torture people, right? I also know how to make people die an excruciatingly, painful death. Plus, we need a guy's opinion."**

**Ichigo gulped and mumbled, "Fine."**

**Yuki's scowl turned a full-blown grin and she cheered and twirled towards me and mouthed, "You're welcome."**

**I gaped at her while she just laughed. I sighed then looked at Ichigo. He was talking to Akira, and if I may add, they both looked miserable.**

**Add another one to that category.**

** ~End Flashback~**

I wanted to start crying. Yuki, Akira and Ichigo were in front of me, while I was sulking behind them.

'_Someone…Anyone…HELP ME! Wait, I wonder if they would notice if I just walked away…'_

While I was busy thinking of a way to escape, I bumped into someone. I recoiled back and fell on my ass.

"Ah! Sorry, my bad. Wait; is that you, Koboyashi-taicho?"

I look up and glared at the red-haired pineapple that made me fall. "Who else would it be? Is there another me somewhere I don't know about?"

Renji smiled at me then gave me his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Thanks."

"You should have just left her there." Toshiro said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Chibi-kun~! What're you doing here~?"

A tick-mark appeared on his head and he yelled, "I'm patrolling, of course! Why else would I be out here?"

I shrugged and heard Yuki call, "Misa-chan! What are you- Who're they?"

I smiled apologetically and said, "Oh, you don't remember? They're the new students at Karkakura High. Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Yuki blushed when I said 'Hitsugaya Toshiro', but still managed to squeak out a 'hello'. Akira was staring at Renji. She walked towards me and said, "Is he in a gang or something?"

I looked at her, surprised, and said, "No, why?"

She sighed and said, "He has tattoos."

I blinked and said, "Oh, those. He's a Soul Reaper too. Those are from his zanpaktou."

She nodded and blushed. "R-right…I-"

Renji had walked up to us and smirked at Akira. "Hey, I heard you asking Koboyashi-taicho about me. What, you have a crush on me?"

Akira's face turned into a bright red, but she said, "Yes."

Me and Renji blinked, not expecting her to be so forward about it. "Wait, did you just say 'yes'?"

She nodded and said, "Why? Were you expecting me to lie?"

Renji put a hand to the back of his neck and looked away, blushing. "Well, yeah. Don't human girls usually try to HIDE their feelings for someone else?"

Akira giggled and said, "Well, a normal girl would, but I'm not normal."

I had walked away after hearing Akira say that. _'Why can't I just like ONE guy? Am I just fucked up or something?'_ I sighed and stopped next to Ichigo, who was standing near the wall of a building. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna talk to them?"

I shrugged and said, "Hey, Ichigo. What would you do if you liked three girls?"

He blinked, crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. "Why are you asking me this?"

I shrugged again and leaned against him. He stiffened but didn't move away. "Ichigo…I think I'm in lo-"

I was cut off when Yuki said, "Misa-chan, can Toshi-kun and Ren-kun come with us~?"

* * *

**A/N: This was fun~!**

**Jessk13:*clapping* I loved Yuki in this chapter~!**

**Grimmjow:*scoffs and crosses arms* I could care less about this fuckin' chapter.**

**Hichigo:*reading the chapter* Oh, she did not just almost say that!**

**Ichigo:*sweat drop* Um, what is he talking about?**

**Jessk13: Oh, he's talking about when Misaki almost said she lo-*Misaki covers Jessk13's mouth with her hand***

**Misaki:*sweating and smiling* She doesn't know either.**

**Everyone:*sweat drop* Whatever you say, Misaki...**

**Marubibi98: Please comment and thank you for reading~!**


	5. Swimsuit Shopping part 3

**A/N: Hey~! Sorry I took so long~!**

**Jessk13: I'm back too~! Man, it's been so long~!**

**Yuki: If you haven't realized it yet, I'm the one that makes the relationships happen.**

**Akira:*mutters* And the on that meddles in other peoples business...**

**Yuki:*dark aura* What was that?**

**Akira:*not affected* I'm pretty sure you heard me...**

**Marubibi98:*panicking* Ok~! Everyone, please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach...**

* * *

"What? Why?" I said still a little surprised by the random request.

Yuki shrugged and said, "Well, don't they say the more the merrier~!"

I sweat dropped. "Oh, Old Man, just kill me now….." I muttered as quietly as possible.

"Make that both of us…." Ichigo muttered.

I looked up at him and grinned. I stretched on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked down at me. "M-Misaki…?"

I smiled and blushed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him against me. "Ichigo…I think I'm falling in love with you…" I whisper, not looking at him.

He stopped struggling (which he had started doing ever since I grabbed his arm) and looked down at me, eyes wide. "W-what d-did you say…?"

I close my eyes and whisper, "You heard me…"

I feel him shift from foot to foot and then there's awkward silence. I let go of his arm and smiled. "Hah~! I got you~! Did you think I was serious?"

Ichigo blinked and gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah, you had me going there for a second. Should've known you were messing with me."

I laugh and start walking towards everyone else. (They had started walking away after I had said Renji and Toshiro could come) I let my smile slip away and blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I almost didn't even notice the tug on the back of my skirt.

I skidded to a halt and whirled around. My jaw dropped. Ichigo was kneeling down with his hand still in the air. I recovered from the shock and let my hair conceal my eyes.

"Ichigo…what were you doing?"

Ichigo put his hand down and stood up to his full height. "Well, for a second it looked like you had a tail…Crazy, right?" He put his hand behind his head and laughed.

I was already feeling for the ears and tail. "Shit!" I yelled so loud that mothers covered their children's ears. Don't worry, kids. It's just a crazy lady yelling out random profanities. Nothing to be scared of…

Ichigo looked at my hands and gaped. "Misaki, what the fuck is on your head?"

I put my hands down and said, "What, you've never seen tail and ears on a person before? No? ME EITHER! WHAT THE FUCK WAS URA-CHAN THINKING?"

"OF COURSE I'VE NEVER SEEN A FUCKING TAIL! Wait, did you just call Urahara 'Ura-chan'?" Ichigo asked, waving his arms in the air.

I blinked. "Did I?"

We eventually found a store called, 'Butterfly Kisses'. I gaped at the name and muttered, "Who the hell names their store 'Butterfly Kisses'?"

Yuki turned to me and gave me an evil smile. "Whaddya say, Misa-chan?"

I sweat dropped and looked away. _'I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes….'_

I shook it off and stared at the store. _'I don't wanna go in there…..I'd rather hang out with a clown all day.'_

Everyone had walked in except for Ichigo. He looked back at me and smirked. "Is Misaki SCARED of a bathing suit store?"

I blushed and huffed. I walked towards the door and, without turning around, threw the doors open. Immediately, I was greeted with women who looked like they were too old to be working here. "How may I help you today, young lady?"

I looked up to see a middle-aged woman with short, brown hair and a smile that said the-only-reason-why-I'm-smiling-is-because-I-get-paid. I nodded and said, "Uh, yeah. I need a swimsuit-"

She snorted and said, "Obviously. But, what size are you?"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "Eh?"

She sighed and shook her head. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a measuring tape. She started to walk away, but stopped when I didn't follow. "Follow me."

I nodded at Ichigo and followed her. We entered a room that had sections cut off by curtains. She turned to me and said, "You're gonna have to take off your shirt."

I gaped at her. _'WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YUKI DRAG ME INTO?'_

I shook my head and clutched my shirt. She had started to walk towards me and I panicked. "NO~!"

She pounced on me and started to wrestle my shirt off. I struggled and back-handed her in the face. She froze, shocked. I was starting to apologize when she ripped my shirt in half. I pushed her off me and ran to the front of the store. I saw Ichigo sitting in a chair. He looked up, startled at seeing me out so soon. Imagine the look on his face when he saw me in only my bra and skirt.

His face turned scarlet-red and steam started to come off his face. "M-Misaki?"

I tackled him and started using him as a shield. "ICHIGO, SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! At least, I think that's what she's doing….."

Ichigo started to say that I wasn't making any sense when the woman came out…with a black-eye. "Hey! Get back in here! I need to measure you for your swimsuit!"

I poked my head out from behind Ichigo and said, "Why didn't you just tell me that….?"

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "I didn't think I'd have to."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Oh…I'm…..sorry….?"

She smiled and said, "Listen, if you cooperate throughout this whole thing, I'll forgive you, 'kay?"

I nodded and stood from my spot behind Ichigo. When she turned around, I crouched next to Ichigo and said, "Would you have done something if someone was actually trying to rape me?"

He looked startled but said seriously, "Of course. I would never let anyone hurt you. I'm ALWAYS going to protect you."

I blushed and nodded. I ran to catch up to the woman whose nametag, after I FINALLY read it, said 'Mitsuki'.

She smiled at me and said, "Put your arms up, please."

I did as I was told and put my arms up. She put the measuring tape underneath my armpits and mumbled numbers under her breath and moved to my waist. She mumbled again and stood up. "Alright, well, follow me and I'll show you the sizes we have for you."

I nodded and reached for my shirt. When I felt nothing, I remembered our fight. Mitsuki saw my hand and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about your shirt. Here, I'll come back with swimsuits that I think will look good on you. What colors do you want?"

I blinked and shrugged. "Um, purple, black or gray."

**Yuki POV**

"Kira-chaaaaaaan~! Look at this one~!" I coaxed subtly to a very uninterested Akira.

She looked at the swimsuit and shrugged, "It's okay, I guess." She sighed despondently and glanced to where Renji and Toshiro were standing awkwardly near the entrance. Suddenly a very evil idea popped in my head.

"But Kira-chan, don't you think Renji would just love to see you in this~!" I purred. Akira automatically flushed a bright red and sputtered incoherently. I laughed. _'I knew that would work~!'_

"Renjiiiiiiii~!" I screamed as I ran across the store with the swimsuit clutched in my hands. "Renjiiiiii~!"

"ICHIGO, SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I automatically stopped and my head snapped to the sound of Misaki's voice.

_'What the fuck?'_

I ran to where the voices were coming from but stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

Misaki was using Ichigo as a human shield… while only wearing the skirt I had forced her into and a bra? I crept closer and hid in the nearest towel rack in an attempt to hear what the hell was going on. After all, Ichigo could protect her….. _'Maybe.'_

"Would you have done something if someone was actually trying to rape me?" Misaki asked him so earnestly that I silently started screaming in my head. 'I swear if he says something stupid, I'mma put my foot up his ass….'

"Of course. I would never let anyone hurt you. I'm ALWAYS going to protect you."

I couldn't help it, I started doing my own little victory hand-flap thing I always do when my plans work out the way I want._ 'Score one for Yuki~!'_

"Now, we just need them to kiss." A voice murmured behind me. I whipped around and saw Akira crouched next to me.

"Dammit, Akira! You know not to sneak up on me! You know how paranoid I get!" I ground out under my breath.

"Well, sorry! Not my fault your big butt was sticking out of the rack so bluntly, but seriously, how do we get them to kiss?" Kira asked, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I'm not sure yet… I've been a bit preoccupied with planning ways to get you and Renji to love each other~!" I sang, not even bothering to keep my voice down.

"Oh yeah? What about you and what's his face, Toshiba?" She glared.

"It's TOSHIRO!" I yelled, not even realizing I proved her point.

"Exactly." She smirked triumphantly.

"Whaa- Oh, FUCK YOU!"

**Renji POV**

_'What the fuck was up with that chick? I mean, girls aren't supposed to tell their crush they like them, right?'_

I looked at Toshiro and sighed. "Hitsugaya-taicho, why exactly are we here?"

He looked at me, glanced at the girls, and then looked back at me. "We are with them because...-" he stopped and looked at Yuki. "-we might die a very painful death if we had refused to come."

I sweat dropped and nodded. "~!" I looked up at the sound of my name and saw the one that always seemed like she had too much candy run toward me.

I blinked and watched as she ran towards me, but when she suddenly changed directions, I said, "What the fuck?"

She had begun to stealthily stalk towards Ichigo and…KOBOYASHI-TAICHO?

My jaw dropped as I saw the lack of clothes on her. She only had on a skirt and a…BRA?

Akira had walked up to me and shook her head. "Can't we go to one place without all this crazy shit happening to us every time we go out?" She sighed and walked away before I could ask her what the fuck was going on.

I glanced at Toshiro and saw that he had his head turned in the other direction, obviously irritated. However, he looked back when he heard a very red-faced Yuki scream, "It's TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Sounds like she's defending someone, eh, Taicho?" I teased, nudging Toshiro.

Toshiro shot me a death glare and said, "Oh, shut up, Abarai. What about the one that confessed her love to you? Nikeda?"

I glared back at him and growled, "It's AKIRA!"

**Regular POV**

Mitsuki had brought me a number of swimsuits to try on and kept coming back with more. I was on the tenth one when I heard Yuki and Akira screaming. I didn't think. I just ran out of the room and looked for the threat. "It's AKIRA!"

I turned to see Renji and Toshiro in each others faces. I looked for Akira and Yuki and saw them having a screaming match. I looked for Ichigo and saw him having a wtf-just-happened-look on his face.

I walked to Ichigo and pulled him to me. "Ichigo, what the fuck happened? I wasn't even gone for that long!"

Ichigo looked at me and shook his head. "I don't know. I just heard Yuki scream, 'It's TOSHIRO!' And Renji yell, 'It's AKIRA!'"

I sweat dropped. "Well, it didn't occur to you to try and tell them we were in a public place!"

A tick-mark appeared on Ichigo's head. "I didn't think I'd have to tell them!"

A lovely tick-mark appeared on mine as well. "Well, they obviously don't know since THEY'RE SCREAMING THEIR ASSES OFF!" My voice had risen in volume due to my irritation.

I heard someone clear their voice from behind me. Ichigo and I stopped yelling at each other and looked to see who it was. It was Mitsuki. She had her arms crossed over her chest and one of her eyebrows raised. "What's going on?" she asked with anger in her voice.

_'Oh, shit…'_

* * *

**A/N: I wonder when the next Bleach manga is coming out...**_  
_

**Jessk13: It's not important right now...What is, is if you're gonnaa be lazy again and take forever to do the next chappie!**

**Marubibi98:*cringes* I-I'm sorry...I had writers block...**

**Jessk13:*eyes narrow* Uh-huh...'Ya know I love ya'll and stuff but don't be so fuckin' lazy!**

**Marubibi98:*anime tears* I'M SORRY~!**

**Jessk13:*sighs* Just don't take so long, 'kay?**

**Marubibi98:*stops crying and hug/tackles Jessk13 in a hug* Jessie~! I love you~!**

**Jessk13:*laughs when both fall over* Love 'ya too~!**

**Marubibi98: Please review~!**


	6. Swimsuit Shopping part 4

**A/N: OMG, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't update in a SUPER long time! I couldn't think of what I chould write, so I just kinda 'paused'. But, don't worry. I have NO intention of stopping this story.**

**Misaki: Better not, or else I'll kick your ass!**

**Marubibi98:*raises eyebrow* Oh, really? You would REALLY do that after what I did for you?**

**Misaki:*stops and blushes* Never mind...**

**Hicigo:*smirks evilly* Oh? What did Miss Author do fer 'ya?**

**Misaki:*looks away* N-Nothing...!**

**Grimmjow:*smirks and walks to Misaki* Reaallllllllyyyyyyy? 'Ya sure~?**

**Ichigo:*sweat-drops and face-palms* Guys, leave her alone. She's gonna end up going postal on you.**

**Grimmjow & Hichigo:*raises eyebrows and speaks in unison* 'Postal'?**

**Ichigo: Oh, yeah. You've never heard it before? Marubibi98 told me about it. *points to Marubibi98 who is currently watching with an amused expression***

**Grimmjow & Hichigo: Why didn't you tell us 'bout it?**

**Marubibi98:*shrugs and grins evilly* You weren't ready for its awsesomeness...Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**_This is the first time she had ever been to a beach. Uno-chan had agreed to take her to the beach since she was going on a mission in the World of the Living anyways. It turned out that she loved swimming and playing in the sand! She loved making sand-castles and splashing in the water like a child! _**

**_She turned towards her 'guardian' and smiled cheerfully. "Uno-chan, thank you for bringing me here! I LOVE YOU~!" and then she launched herself at the women who was so caught of guard that she fell when the pre-teen had launched herself._**

**_ The girl was laughing cheerfully until Unohana picked herself up and scolded, "Misaki-chan, what if I had not caught you? You could have hurt yourself!" _**

**_The girl looked away with guilt. "I'm sorry, Uno-chan..."_**

**_Unohana Retsu was known to be a terrifying women when she wanted to be, but for some reason she could not be angry at this girl. _**

**_Unohana sighed and smiled at Misaki. "I also have found that I love you too."_**

**_Misaki looked back at Unohana and smiled. "Forever?"_**

**_Unohana blinked and said, "'Forever'? What do you mean?"_**

**_"Will you love me forever? 'Cause I'll love you, Kyo-chan, Jushi-chan, and Yam-chan forever~!"_**

**_Unohana blinked and then smiled fondly at the girl. "Yes. I will forever love you."_**

* * *

After being scolded by Mitsuki, she had us all work off are rude display. So, that meant that Ichigo and I had to go outside and advertise…in SWIMSUITS. Mitsuki had made Ichigo put on red swim trunks with the number _'15'_ on the bottom of the front. I, on the other hand, was wearing a **VERY** flashy two-piece. It was black with purple stars on it and a moon that hung on a chain wear the underwear tied.

**~Flashback~**

**I blushed and rejected with all my strength, but Mitsuki didn't give up easily.**

"**Come on~! You have an AWESOME body, so there is NOTHING to be embarrassed of~!" Mitsuki practically sung when I rejected.**

**Even Ichigo thought it was good idea. "You're just being a HUGE perv~!" Yuki said while smirking and wiggling her fingers at him.**

**Ichigo blushed and yelled, "S-Shut up. Yuki!"**

**Akira and Renji sweat-dropped. "Why isn't he denying it…?" **

**I blushed and huffed. "I don't care what ANY of you say. No way in hell am I going to put that…THING on."**

**Yuki and Mitsuki shared a look, and as one, tackled me and dragged me into the room I was in not only 10 minutes ago. My fingers slid across the tiled floor as I tried to grab onto anything, but only finding smooth tile underneath. I lifted my left hand and screamed, "NO! AKIRA, SAVE ME!" **

**Just as Akira was reaching for me, Toshiro said, "Takahashi, wait. Let's see if the new ****CAPTAIN ****can handle this."**

**I blanched and flipped off Toshiro. "Screw you, Chibi-kun!"**

**~End Flashback~**

I sighed and hung my head. I heard someone whistle and then I felt someone touch my ASS. I stiffened and raised my head. "Well, look what we 'ave 'ere~! A pretty little thing, huh, boys?"

I saw an ugly gang of dudes in front of me, but the one who was in front was the ugliest, and he still had his hand on my ass. I felt my left-eye twitch. "E-Excuse me, s-sir. Can you get your filthy hand off my ass?" I said, trying not to spit on him.

He just grinned and left his hand there. "Feisty one, aren't you? Why don't 'ya take a break so we can go and 'ave some fun?"

I scoffed and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it until he winced. I smiled and replied, "Why don't you just walk away before I kick your ass so hard, you'll be tasting leather for the rest of your life."

He smirked and then winced when I added more pressure to his arm. "Seriously. Get. Your. Hand Off My. Ass."

He was about to say something when I heard someone speak up from behind me. "Yo, Ass Toucher-san. Move your hand, before I tear it from its socket."

I turned my head to see Ichigo standing there, a devilish smirk on his handsome face and cracking his knuckles.

I heard the fugly dude scoff. "Huh? Are you gonna make me? I doubt you could though, you scrawny ass mother-"

Ichigo punched him in the face before he could finish. I heard a sickening crunch and then someone falling on the ground. I looked down and sang in English, "K.O.~!"

Ichigo chuckled and stood up. He turned to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He smiled at me and asked, "Misaki, why didn't you kick this guy's ass?"

I blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up! I was going to, but then you showed up….thanks." I mumbled the last part before turning away.

"H-Hey! What'd you say?" Ichigo called after me. "Hey! Wait up!"

I stopped and turned around, blushing a dark-red. "ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT!" and then I ran inside.

**Ichigo **_**POV**_

"ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT!" Misaki screamed and then ran inside.

I blinked for a second and then thought, _'W-What…just happened…?'_

**Regular **_**POV**_

I ran towards Yuki and Akira (who still weren't talking) and screamed, "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO!"

Yuki and Akira instantly stopped what they were doing (which was glaring at each other) and ran over to me.

"WHAT-?"

"When did this happen-?"

"Does he know-?"

"Did you tell him-?"

"Does he feel the feel the same way-?"

I held up my hands to stop them. "Hang on. Let me answer. Uh, I just realized this now, no, he doesn't know, no, and I don't know." I said in the order the questions came.

Yuki recovered first. "Oh, Misa-chan~! This is WONDERFUL~! Just when I thought my idiot cousin was never going to find love, you come along~! What a JOYFUL day it is~!" Yuki said, while twirling around with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Akira and I sweat-dropped. "WHAT?"

We all froze and then turned around. "RENJI, CHIBI-KUN! I thought you guys were Ichigo!" I exclaimed as I clutched my chest where my heart was.

Toshiro blinked and then asked, "When you say _'Ichigo'_, are you talking about Kurosaki?"

I gaped at him then snorted. "Is there another Ichigo we don't know about?"

Akira shrugged then said, "I don't know, maybe he thought we were talking about a strawberry…?"

We all paused then busted up laughing. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

We all stopped when we saw Ichigo standing there, on hand on his hip and one eyebrow raised.

We all stared until I started laughing again. Soon after, everyone except for Ichigo joined in. By the time we were done, all of us were crying or hanging on to someone to stop from falling down. For me, it was all of the above.

Ichigo, by now, had a tick-mark on his chin, temple and cheek. You could practically feel his impatience and irritation surrounding him like an aura.

I was the last to recover, laughing every time I looked at any ones face, but finally managed to calm down. My laughs turned into giggles, which were easily gone by the look on Ichigo's face.

"W-what did you want, I-…Ichigo?" I asked, trying not to laugh at his name.

He just continued to stare at me with that shit-eating grin. I gulped and my eyes widened. Ichigo had walked up to me and said, "Nothing, my little Kitty-Cat…"

Everyone gaped while I stood there, my whole entire face a bright shade of red. Ichigo saw this and chuckled, breathing on my cheek in the process. I stayed where I was, to intoxicated by his scent. He smelt like chocalate and cinnamon. I leaned closer to him and closed my eyes, putting my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled.

Ichigo stiffened, and looked down and whispered, "M-Misaki…?"

**Ichigo **_**POV**_

Misaki's face was near my neck when I felt her inhale.

I stiffened and blushed at the unexpected gesture. _'What the_ _hell is she doing…?' _

"M-Misaki…?" I asked as she just snuggled her face even closer.

"Hmm…?" she said as if drunk.

My hands went to her arms and I froze. It felt as if I was just shocked. Misaki must have felt it to, 'cause she snapped out of it and pulled back almost instantly. Her entire face was crimson red and she looked horrified. "Uh…" we both said at the same time.

I covered the bottom half of my face with my right hand and looked away. My blush was covering my whole entire face, I could feel it.

My heart was beating fast and my stomach churned with feelings I couldn't possibly have for Misaki.

As I looked at her, I felt something click inside my brain.

'_D-do I…LIKE Misaki?'_

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhh, things are getting EXCITING~! **

**Misaki & Ichigo:*blushing so hard they both pass out***

**Grimmjow & Hichigo:*scoff and look away***

**Marubibi98:*raises eyebrow* Wow, I thought you guys would say something like' when are we gonna fuck Misaki?' or 'what the hell is this shit?' *said with perfect imitation of Grimmjow and Hichigo's voices***

**Grimmjow & Hichigo:*shiver and stare at Marubibi98* You're not human...are you?**

**Marubibi98: Oh, I could only wish! If I were an alien, I might be able to meet the Torchwood team, but sadly, I am human...Please review~!**


	7. Final Swimsuit Shopping part 1

**A/N: Hey~! If you don't already know, Jessk13 and I made another story~! Thank you to those who added/favorited our story~!**

**Anyways, please enjoy, and I know it's long, but please bear with it~!**

**Disclaimer:We don't own Bleach.**

* * *

I rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. _'I wonder which beach we're going to…' _I sighed and rolledback onto my side.

I stared at the door and blushed, recalling yesterday's events, but then I grew solemn when I remembered the heart break.I looked down and saw her curled up against me.

** ~Flashback~**

**I blushed and took a step back stuttering, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-know why I d-did th-that! SORRY!" I bowed and ran out of the store.**

**When I reached the Karasu River, I stopped and tried to catch my breath. **_**'Why did I do THAT?'**_

**I groaned and plopped myself down on the grassy hill. I sighed and looked up at the sky and then fell back, still staring at the sky. I put my hand over my forehead and mumbled, "Ichigo, why do you have to be so dense…?"**

"**Hey, I'm not dense! I just choose to be…innocent."**

**I removed my hand from my head and looked up. Sure enough, Ichigo was standing behind me, his trade-mark scowl in place. I sat up and looked away, blushing madly. "W-what do you want?"**

**I heard him sigh and sit down next to me. I started to inch away, but he threw his arm over my shoulders and yelled, "Stop being so shy, dammit! How can you be this shy when you're always teasing me? Man, you're just…-" he paused and looked down at me. He cupped my face in his hand and continued, "-you're just too cute…"**

**I inhaled sharply but didn't look away. "Ichigo, in the many years that I've existed, no one has ever called me 'cute'. This is the first time…"**

**Ichigo leaned in closer so that our foreheads were touching. "I want all of your 'first times' to be with me and only me."**

**I blushed and opened my mouth to say something, but then I heard a high-pitched and girly, "Kurosaki-kun, Koboyashi-san! Where are you~? Oh, Kuro-" Inoue stopped once she us and her smile dropped. **

**Ichigo and I broke apart from each other, both of us as red as fire hydrants. I stood and walked towards Inoue. "Inoue, are you okay…?" I asked hesitantly.**

**She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes and…I saw heart break. I reached out to her, but she turned and ran away. "Inoue! Wait!" Ichigo called, who had stood up after me, and was about to follow her. **

**I grabbed Ichigo's wrist and shook my head. When he gave me a questioning look, I said, "You're probably the LAST person she wants to see right now." **

**When the look still didn't leave his face, I sighed and smiled sadly; staring off in the direction Inoue had run off to. "She loved you, Ichigo. Probably still does. Inoue Orihime isn't capable of feeling hate towards anyone, especially you. You may have broken her heart, but she doesn't hate you. I think she's just…hurt. She came over here to see if we were okay, but instead, she found her crush REALLY close to someone else. If I were in her shoes, I'd feel the same, but unlike her, I'd hate you." Throughout all this, I still stared in the direction she ran off to. **

**I sighed and put my hand behind my head. "Well, think about that. I'm not saying that it's your entire fault; it's just your fault for being so dense. I'm going to follow Inoue. She's probably at her apartment. I just hope she won't slam the door in my face…"**

**I walked away from Ichigo, who looked like he really was thinking things over. I followed Inoue's Spiritual Pressure and found her in her apartment. I went up the stairs to her door and hesitated before knocking. I heard sniffles then a, "Who i-is i-it?" I sighed and said, "Koboyashi."**

**She sniffled and opened the door. I cringed when I saw her swollen and puffy eyes. **_**'What did we do to this poor girl…?'**_

**She stepped aside and said, "Please, come in."**

**I nodded and said, "Pardon the intrusion…" While I was taking my boots off, I saw a living room that had a table in it, a cupboard with a picture frame that had a man with brown hair and was smiling. There were a lot of other random things, but I just ignored them. I stood awkwardly in the living room, moving from foot to foot, looking around.**

**Inoue noticed and said, "Oh! You can sit down if you want to!"**

**I nodded and sat at the table while she went into her kitchen and did something. I heard her opening cabinets and saying, "Found it~!", then came back out with two tea cups.**

**She placed one in front of me and I thanked her. When she sat down across from me, I sipped my tea and my eyes widened. "Inoue, what did you put in this tea…?"**

**She looked up from her tea and tilted her to the side. "Eh…? Well, I just threw in random things like soy sauce, bean paste…and I think I put-"**

**I shook my head violently. "Never mind, I don't need to know!" I sipped the tea again and did taste the soy sauce.**

"**Why? Is it bad? If you don't want it, you don't have to drink it…"**

**I shook my head and smiled at her. "No, I asked because it's delicious." **

**She brightened and smiled cheerfully at me, "Really~! Only Rangiku-san has ever said that~! I'm so happy~!"**

**I stared at her for a minute, and then put my tea on the table. "Inoue…are you ****actually**** happy…? I mean, after what happened…" I let the sentence hang between us and waited for her answer.**

"**I'm… not happy about it, but I just can't sulk around forever…"**

**I sighed and scooted closer to her. "Inoue, you can sulk. You can cry, you can be sad for however long you want to. You know, there are people who care about you and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I bet they would happily lend it to you and so would I. But, one of these days, you will have to get over it, but right now, you don't have to. So, cry, scream, hate, and do whatever you want. Me and everyone else will be here for you." I finished and stared at Inoue. Her face was hidden by her bangs so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.**

**I sighed and was about to get up when she threw herself at me. I landed on my back with an 'oomph!', and wrapped an arm around her. She was crying and sobbing uncontrollably while saying, "I-I will n-never be able to h-h-hate Kuro-Kurosaki-kun, but I-I just f-feel so s-sad~!"**

**She buried her face in my chest and clutched my tank-top with both hands. I sighed and smiled down at her. I patted her head and muttered, "Good grief, you're like a little kid…But, let it out, it's okay…"**

**She cried out and clutched me tighter, as if I would float away. **

**We stayed like that for the rest of the night, her sobbing, crying, and holding onto me, while I patted her back and said soothing words to her.**

**Once she had fallen asleep, I was contemplating on removing her from me, but when I moved, she would cry out. So, I spent the night there, holding her as I fell asleep.**

** ~End Flashback~**

"Wow, you look a Mother with her child, Captain Koboyashi."

I looked up and saw Rangiku smiling at us. "Rangiku….how did you get in?"

She held up a key and pointed at the door. "I have a key."

I sighed and shook Inoue. "Inoue, wake up."

She mumbled and cracked her eyes open. "Mommy…"

I gaped and blushed. "M-M-M-M-Mommy? What the hell?"

Inoue blinked and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and stared at me. "Ah, Koboyashi-san? What are you doing in my apartment?"

I sighed and looked away. "You wouldn't let me go, remember?"

Inoue put a finger to her lip and blinked. "Oh, yeah…" Her face fell and she started crying.

I fumbled and did the only thing I could. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm her for you. It's okay." I soothed and rubbed her back.

She stiffened but then latched onto me. "Th-thank y-you, Ko-Koboyashi-san."

I nodded and said, "You can call me Misaki, Inoue."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Then you have to call me Orihime~!"

I blinked and nodded. "I-Orihime, we have to get up. You think you'll be okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll be fine."

I smiled encouragingly at her and stood up. Orihime looked at me and sprang up. "Misaki-chan, you slept in your clothes?"

I looked down and then looked at her clothes. I pointed at them then said, "So did you…"

She looked down and screamed, "EH?"

"Orihime-chan, you fell asleep on Captain Koboyashi." Rangiku said, trying not to laugh.

Orihime blinked and then replied, "Oh, yeah….We're going to the beach today, right? Do you know which beach, Misaki-chan?"

I put my hand behind my head and gave an uneasy smile. "No…Yuki said that she would-" I was interrupted when we heard something hit the window.

Orihime and Rangiku jumped, while I ran towards the window and threw it open, ready to kill anyone.

It turned out to be a rock, thrown by none other than Yuki. She was waving at us with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. I looked back at Orihime and gave an evil smile. "Orihime, you have a cup or something you don't want?"

She looked confused but nodded and went into the kitchen, only to return with a plastic bowl. "Is this okay?" she asked as she handed it to me.

I smiled and nodded. I turned back towards the window and smiled at Yuki. While waving, I raised my other hand and threw the bowl at her. It hit her square in the forehead and she fell back on her butt. "That's what you get for scaring the shit out of us!" I screamed at her while an angry tick-mark appeared on my head.

I flipped her off and closed the window. "Dumbass Yuki…."

Orihime and Rangiku were staring at me with an expression I didn't understand. I sweat-dropped. "What…?"

They looked at each other then fell and started laughing uncontrollably. I continued to sweat-drop. "Hey, hey. It wasn't that funny…"

They continued to laugh and I crossed my arms, shook my head, and smiled. I looked at the clock on the wall and grunted. It was 9:30 and Yuki had said that she would be bugging us by 9:00.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Urahara's for some clothes. Go there when you're ready." I said as I put my boots back on.

Rangiku barely managed a 'Yes' while laughing. I sighed and went out the door. I ducked out of the kick that was awaiting me. "Good morning, Yuki. Sleep well?"

I continued to walk down the stairs with her trailing behind me. "Hey, don't just brush off my kicks like they're nothing! Listen to me!" she screamed as I walked towards Urahara Shop.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm listening. You said something about being licked, right?" I said, turning my head towards her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, muttering something under her breath. I chuckled and turned a corner. "So, any reason why you're by yourself?"

She stiffened but didn't reply. I sighed and continued. "I thought you and Akira would've made up by now…"

Yuki shook her head and smiled. "No, we made up. Last night, in fact. It was after you ran away."

I blinked and replied, "Then why didn't Akira come with you?"

Yuki looked up at the sky and said sadly, "She's with Ren-kun. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's happy, but I feel like a third-wheel around them. So, I told her to go get Ren-kun and you. I would pick-up Orihime, Rangiku, and the rest."

I sighed and looped my arms with hers. "Yuki, why didn't you just go with Toshiro?"

She blushed and looked at me. "Because….I didn't know how to ask him…I didn't expect to find you at Orihime's place. What were you doing there?"

I rubbed the back my head laughed. "It's a long story."

Yuki shrugged and smiled at me. "I'm all ears."

I sighed and told her the story. When I was finished, we were in front of Urahara Shop. "Wow…"

Yuki laughed and ran in front of me. I blinked and asked, "What are you doing?"

She grinned evilly and said, "I'm not moving until you tell me what happened between you and Ichigo yesterday."

I blushed and backed up. "W-wh-what are you t-t-talking about? N-n-nothing h-h-happened!" I yelled, waving my hands in front of my face.

Yuki continued to smile and took a step forward, but someone came up behind her and lifted her up. I looked around her and saw Tessai. "Tessai-san! Thank you so much! You saved me~!" I cried, tears running down face.

Tessai grunted and scolded, "Koboyashi-dono, where were you last night?"

I sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "O-oh, that. I was at Orihime's place…"

Tessai loomed over me and said, "Oh? Well, next time call the Boss. He was worried."

I nodded my head vigorously and walked around him. "Y-yeah, I'll remember that!" I said as I ran inside.

I ran into my room and shut the door. "Man, Tessai-san sure is scary…Now, what to wear…?"

"That's where I come in~!"

I screamed and threw my hand out, accidently punching Urahara in the face. He grunted and fell back, holding his bleeding nose in his hands. "W-well done, Misa-chan…" he said and then his head tilted back.

I thought I saw something fly out of his body but I ignored it and yelled, "Urahara! What are you doing in here?"

Urahara sat up and pulled his goddamn fan out. "Oh, I was waiting for Misa-chan to come home, of course~!"

I sighed and said, "And? You had to wait in here to do that? What if I was changing-Wait! That's why you were in here, huh?"

Urahara chuckled and waved his fan at me. "Of course not~! I was also-" I punched him in the face and screamed, "TESSAI-SAN!"

Urahara paled and pleaded, "No, no, no~! Misa-chan, why~?"

Tessai ran in and grabbed Urahara by scruff. "Boss, again? Stop hiding in Koboyashi-dono's room." With that, he left, holding onto Urahara.

I sighed and shook my head. "Damn, perv…Now to find an outfit…"

**1 hour later~**

"Finally ready!" I said and stretched, my arms going over my head and back popped.

"Misa-chan, are you ready~?" Yuki called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah!" I shouted back, grabbing my 'phone' and putting it in my pocket.

Yuki came in and examined me. I was wearing a red tank-top, gray shorts, and black flip-flops. She nodded her head in approval and looked at my hair. I had put it in a ponytail due to the heat. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut when she noticed something.

She ran to me and said, "When did you get this?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

She pulled me over to the mirror on the wall and pointed to my ear. "THAT."

I looked at it and my eyes widened. Both of my ears were pierced on top and bottom. In my cartilage on my right was hoop that had a cross hanging. I turned my head and saw that my left had the same earring as my right. "EH?" I shouted and grabbed my ears.

"You didn't know your ears were pierced?" Yuki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Oh, well. Let's go. Is everyone here?"

Yuki shook her head and grinned. "No. Ichigo isn't here…You go get him."

I gaped at her and whirled around. "What? Why me?"

Yuki shrugged and walked towards the door. "'Cause you're the only who hasn't met his family." And then she walked out.

I face-palmed and sighed. "Might as well…" I left my room, and found everyone in the 'living room'.

I raised an eyebrow as I passed Akira, and she just blushed and shrugged. I mouthed, 'Tell me later?' She nodded and waved. I waved back and went out the door. As I was walking away from Urahara Shop, I realized something. _'I don't know where he lives…!' _

'_**Just follow his Spiritual Pressure.' Tora advised.**_

'_Thanks for the tip~!' _

I sensed his Spiritual Pressure about 5 minutes away. _'Alright, to Ichigo's house!'_

** ~5 minutes later~**

I stopped in front of a building that said _'Kurosaki Clinic'_. "This is the place…"

I went up the door and knocked. I waited patiently and when the door opened, I nearly glomped them.

It was a little girl with short, brown hair. There was a strawberry clip in her hair and she smiled up at me. "Hello. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

I smiled back and said, "I'm here for Ichigo. Wait, he IS here, right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?"

I gaped and fumbled for words. I felt blush accumulate on my face and, before I could answer, a man appeared at the door. "'Girlfriend'? Did I hear my sweet Yuzu say that?"

The girl, Yuzu, nodded. "Yup. This is Onii-chan's girlfriend~!"

The man ran to me and grabbed my hands. "Thank you for being my idiot son's girlfriend! Welcome to the family~!" He hugged me and I just stood there, awkwardly.

"Um, you're welcome…?"I said, not sure how to respond.

He pulled away and held me at arm's length. He looked me over and nodded. "Yes, what a beautiful daughter-in-law you are~!" he smiled at me and I smiled back uneasily.

"Uh, is Ichigo here?" I asked again.

The man blinked and then replied, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's here. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad. The cute girl over there is Yuzu and my other daughter's name is Karin. It's nice to meet you~!"

I bowed and said, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

He went behind me and pushed me inside. "Come in, come in. Make yourself at home~!"

I paused long enough to take off my shoes and put the slipper I was given on. "Pardon the intrusion…" I muttered.

I turned toward Isshin and asked, "Uh, can I, uh, go to Ichigo's room, Kurosaki-san…?"

He smiled kindly at me and responded, "Sure. First one on the left. Oh and call me Dad~!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Pops." I climbed the stairs and heard Isshin say, "She called me 'Pops'~! Masaki, we have another daughter~! Our son is a man~!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I turned to the left and was met with a door that had a plaque saying '15'. I knocked. "Yeah? Come in!" a muffled voice said, slightly irritated.

I hesitated before I opened the door and stepped in. Ichigo's back was turned to me and I gaped. He was RIPPED. I sputtered and turned around. "Ah! Ichigo, who is that goddess?"

I looked to my left and saw a stuffed lion sitting on his desk. I stared at it before running over and hugging it to my chest. "How cute~! Ichigo, can I have him~? He's SO adorable~!" I held him closer to my body and smiled.

I stiffened when I felt the lion move. I looked down and saw it moving its head in between my boobs. "Eh…? Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I cried, unable to move because I was so scared.

Ichigo stomped over to me and grabbed took the thing away from me. Once it was away from me, I fell and scooted away as far as I could go. I pointed a shaky finger at the stuffed animal and squeaked, "W-wh-what i-is th-that thing?"

Ichigo ignored me and yelled, "Kon! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The thing, Kon, snorted and replied, "I WAS hugging a busty goddess until you pulled me away! Look, you scared her!" he pointed at me and I shrank away.

Ichigo noticed and boomed, "It's YOU who's freaking her out!"

I stood up shakily and stood behind Ichigo. I gulped and poked the plushie. It made a squeaky sound and Kon groaned and said, "Oh, Busty Goddess~! Squeeze me~!"

I pulled my hand back, disgusted and repulsed. "What a perverted plushie…"

Ichigo grunted and chucked Kon over his shoulder, into the opened closet doors. I ran and slammed it shut. I sighed and looked at Ichigo. My eyes traveled down his toned chest and then went back up to his face. "So, Ichigo, you gonna get dressed or are you gonna leave like that?"

He threw me a questioning look and looked down. He shrugged and smirked at me. "What? You don't like the view?"

My heart skipped a beat, but I managed to smirk back. "Oh, I like it, but Pops might not."

As if on cue, Isshin burst into the room and saw Ichigo without a shirt and me staring at Ichigo. "Ichigo, what are you doing to my innocent daughter-in-law?" he yelled and threw himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo easily side-stepped and sighed. "Shut up, Old Man. And get out."

I giggled and walked over to his bed. I threw myself down and sighed contently. Ichigo continued to argue with his dead until he finally left. Isshin sulked and waved at me on his way out. I smiled and waved back. Once he left, I put my legs against the wall and hanged half my body off the bed. "You know, you have a…interesting family."

Ichigo scoffed and threw on a red collared shirt with yellow lining going down the front and back. I looked at his pants. They were gray with a yellow cross on the left side. I got bored so I decided to bug him.

"Ichigo-kun, listen to me~!" I complained, playing with my bangs.

He sighed and turned around. "What do you want?"

I sat up and shrugged. An idea came to mind and I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You think you can do it?"

He raised an eyebrow an eyebrow and asked, "Do I even want to know what you're about to say?"

I nodded and got off the bed. I sauntered over to him and felt my ears and tail come out. "Pet me~!" I purred as wrapped my arms around his torso.

He went rigid like a bored and started sputtering. I moved tail so that it was near his hand. "Come on, please~? I'll leave you alone~!" I coaxed, trying to embarrass him.

He sighed in defeat and put his hand in between my ears on top of my head. My ears twitched and I started to purr. I felt his chest move as he laughed and said, "You're acting so much like a cat that it's hilarious!"

I grinned and moved away as my ears and tail disappeared. "So, you ready?"

He nodded and walked towards the door. He paused and looked back. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at my outfit. "Are you wearing your swimsuit under that?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I decided I was gonna go skinny-dipping."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah? Well, just don't go swimming at all then…"

I laughed at him and slapped his back. "I was joking! My swimsuit is under this."

He nodded again and looked at my outfit once again. As he turned his head away, he did a double-take and pointed at my shorts. "Those are REALLY short! You know you're gonna go out in public with those on, right?"

I shrugged and moved in front of him. As I moved down the stairs, I replied, "So? It's just to cover up my swimsuit."

Ichigo just shook his head and said, "Well, we're leaving. See you guys later." With that, he went to the front door.

I bowed and smiled at them. "It was nice meeting you all!" As I was leaving, I saw a girl with black hair.

I paused and walked up to her. "You must be Karin. I'm Koboyashi Misaki, nice to meet you~!" I smiled at her and bowed.

She grinned at me and said, "I'm Kurosaki Karin. Nice to meet you."

I waved and went to the front door. I slipped my sandals on and left, closing the door behind me. Ichigo was waiting with his hands in his pockets. I smiled and walked up to him. "Lead the way, Captain~!"

He smiled and started walking. I walked beside him with my arms behind my back. The wind picked up and blew my hair in my face. A strand got in my mouth. I gagged and spit it out. "Gah! Damn wind!" I said, flipping off the sky.

Ichigo chuckled and rounded a corner. "Hurry up, Misaki! We're gonna be late!"

I jogged up to him and had an idea. I tugged on his shirt for him to stop. When he did, I said, "I'll race you to Urahara Shop!"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Why? What do you get if you win?"

I put on an innocent smile and replied, "Oh, this is just for fun. Whoever makes it there first, is the best!"

He scoffed and shook his head. "No way. Having a race is for babies." He said as he walked away.

"You're just afraid that you'll lose!" I called after him, knowing that would coax him into it.

He stopped and turned around with a challenging smile. "You're on!"

I smirked and walked up to him. We both stood there and waited. "Alright, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Then we both bolted down the street. At first Ichigo was in the lead but then I passed him and said, "Oh, Ichigo! Prepare to lose!"

His eyes narrowed his eyes and then he got a burst of speed. He was a few feet in front of me when he started running backwards. He started laughing. Laughing! I spit on the floor and went to10%. I sprinted past him and flew around the corner. I laughed and felt victorious. It was short-lived, when Ichigo was suddenly next to me. We glared at each other and then our heads snapped to Urahara Shop.

Everyone was standing outside, waiting for us probably. Yuki turned around and started to wave, but then grinned and cheered, "BEAT HIS ASS, MISA-CHAN~!"

I grinned and continued to run.

"Hey, Ichigo! You better not lose to a girl!" This time, it was Renji who yelled.

Ichigo laughed and looked at me. I grinned at him and said, "Sorry, but you just lost!" His eyes widened when I went to maximum speed.

Dust flew behind me as I got closer to Urahara Shop. "Oh, fuck no!"

I turned to see Ichigo right behind me. I pushed myself harder and sprinted right past everyone. "Eh…?"

I tried to stop but Ichigo hit me from behind and we ended up falling together. "The fuck?" I said, slightly disoriented.

I heard a groan from underneath me and looked down. I giggled at the memory that flashed through my mind. Ichigo was underneath me, and we were in the same exact position from when we first met.

I stood up and offered him a hand. He gratefully accepted it and stood up. "Thanks, Misaki. Man, you run FAST."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Any time."  
Everyone ran towards us and was asking if we were okay. "Man, I thought a stampede was headed our way~! We all almost died~!" Yuki said, over-exaggerating.

I sweat-dropped and just shook my head. "Let's go already. Wait, where ARE we going?"

Yuki grinned and said, "You'll see~!"

I sweat-dropped and just let it go.

**~1 hour later at Suma* beach~**

"Welcome to Suma beach~!" Yuki said, her arms spread wide.

I looked at the beach and grinned. I fist-pumped and ran towards the water, shedding my clothes as I did.

"Hey, Misaki! Wait up!" Ichigo called, waving his arms.

I ignored him and stopped in front the water. I sucked in air and screamed, "THE BEACH~!"

"Man, Misaki, you sure are fast~!" Akira said from behind me.

I smiled at her and waved my arms at everyone else, yelling, "Hurry up ! I wanna go swimming!"

"Alright, alright! Hold on!" Rangiku called back, a smirk on her face.

**~15 minutes later~**

"And that's why the Soul Reaper Women's Association came to a beach in the World of the Living for a little R&R~!" Rangiku finished.

I blinked and said, "Wait, I thought this was Yuki's idea…"

Yuki grinned and walked up Rangiku they put their arms around each other and said, "We tricked you~!"

I sweat-dropped. Ichigo, on the other hand, said, "That didn't tell me anything!"

Ise Nanao replied, "Then allow me to explain things."

After she said that, she explained how the Soul Reaper Women's Association had built a pool in Byakuya's lawn, but when he destroyed, they had nowhere to swim any more.

"Well, of course he would destroy it. It was on his yard!" I exclaimed, dumb-founded that they actually did this.

Ise ignored me and said, "Now do you understand?"

Ichigo looked away and said, "What's with you guys…?"

"Lighten up, Ichigo! Thanks to her, you're at the beach, surrounded by a ton of babes in hot swimsuits! Be grateful!" Yoruichi scolded cheerfully.

A misery sign appeared above my head and I muttered, "I wanna swim…"

Yoruichi looked at me and smiled. "Don't be such a downer, Misaki-chan~! You'll get to swim, don't worry~!"

I sighed and waved it away.

I droned out the rest, and heard people approaching. I looked behind me and saw Ukitake, Renji, Ikkaku, and…some dude…walking towards us. I smiled and waved. Ukitake waved back and scolded Ichigo, "Don't let it bother you, Ichigo-kun! Let's have a good time today!"

Ichigo blinked and asked, "Ukitake-san and everyone else is here, too?"

Rukia replied, "I invited Captain Ukitake. I thought it would be good for him to get some fresh air."

Renji explained why he was here, "Rangiku-san invited us because she wanted someone to liven up the party."

"We didn't have anything better to do." Ikkaku added, slightly smiling.

"Then why did they invite you…?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"So that's that. I've been feeling good lately, and this'll be a nice change of pace. My, it feels nice to sunbathe a little…" as he was talking, Ukitake started to fall to the floor.

I ran to him and sat down, putting his head on my lap.

"Ukitake-san!"

"Captain Ukitake!"

As he was on me, he whispered, "Sorry. I felt a bit faint…"

**~5 minutes later~**

Ukitake was sitting on a blanket underneath an umbrella, with Kiyone and Sentaro fanning him (I found out their names after Ukitake had fainted).

"I knew he shouldn't have come here!" Ichigo exclaimed, visibly worried.

"Shouldn't we cool him down with some ice?" Kotetsu Isane asked, worried for Ukitake.

"Sounds good. Could someone go to that shack and get some ice?" Unohana asked.

"Okay, I'll go get it." Ichigo volunteered.

"I'll go, too." Renji offered.

"Me three. I'm not doing anything important…" I muttered, standing up from my spot next to Ukitake. As we were walking towards the shack, I looked over my shoulder, my brows furrowed.

'_For some reason, I feel TOO worried for someone I barely know. I mean, I'm worried, but…I feel like I've known him longer than I ACTUALLY have….'_ I shook my head and continued to walk.

"Excuse me! Could you give me some ice?" Ichigo called out as we approached the shack.

"Okay!" Orihime said, turning around with a smile on her face.

"Orihime?" "Inoue?" Ichigo and I said in unison, both pointing at Orihime.

"Ya-hoo, Misaki-chan, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully, waving at both of us.

"What're you doing here?" we both asked, still gaping at her.

"Working." She said it so simply, that I sweat-dropped.

"You're too loud, Kurosaki, Koboyashi-san." Ishida said from where he was flipping yakisoba.

"Ishida?" we exclaimed in unison again.

Orihime added, "Sado-kun's here, too."

From behind us, Chad appeared holding a crate.

"Why're you here?" Ichigo asked while looking up at Chad.

"Didn't you hear? Captain Unohana asked them to do this." Renji explained matter-of-factly.

Orihime giggled and looked away.

"Soul Reapers may be my enemies, but I couldn't refuse Unohana-san." Ishida said.

"This is all just a huge mind-fuck…" I muttered and then sighed.

Chad spoke up. "That's about it, Ichigo."

I sweat-dropped. "Hey, don't say it like you just took our order for take-out…."

Orihime sent me a genuine smile. I sighed and smiled back. I looked at Renji and asked, "So, why are we the only one's here?"

Renji looked at me and answered, "We're renting this entire beach for the day. We can't kick back and relax if there are people from the World of the Living here."

Ichigo seat-dropped. "So that's why everyone came…"

Orihime looked up at Ichigo. "Anyway, didn't you want some ice?"

Ichigo blinked and then said, "Oh, that's right! Ukitake-san's got heat-exhaustion, so we need ice to cool him down."

Orihime frowned and replied, "How horrible! I'll get it right away!" She looked to her left and put a hand to the side of her mouth, shouting, "Toshiro-kun! Ice, please!"

I looked to the side and my mouth fell open. Toshiro sat up and looked over at us.

"Good grief. I told him not to overdo it." Toshiro said, and looked away, closing his eyes.

Ichigo leaned forward and gaped at him. "Toshiro, you're here, too?" when he was able to contain his shock, Ichigo stood up straight and asked, "Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Because I hate the heat." Toshiro said bluntly.

"I could've guessed that…" I murmured.

Orihime smiled and elaborated. "Toshiro-kun's in charge of making all of our ice with Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo and I panicked for a second and asked in unison, "Should you really use your Zanpakutou for that?"

Toshiro whirled his head towards us and yelled, "Back off! Do you want ice or not?"

Ichigo blinked and replied, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I need it."

We went outside were Toshiro was standing with his Zanpakutou above him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" and he slashed in front of him.

A dragon made of ice shot out and floated in mid-air. I gaped and stared at it. While everyone else was talking, I walked up to the dragon, and poked it. I expected it to move, but it just stayed there. I narrowed my eyes in thought. "Hey, Misaki! We're going back, are you coming?" Ichigo called, looking back to see me still there.

I nodded and waved at Toshiro. "See you later, Chibi-kun!"

I ran to the others, but when I got there, Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo were staring at me, pink tainting their cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Ikkaku and Renji looked away, still blushing, while Ichigo coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "M-Misaki. Don't…please don't run anymore…"

I looked at him, confused, and I could tell everyone else knew why Ichigo had said this. I shrugged and said, "Okay…I won't run…"

Once we were all gathered in front of Ukitake, Rukia asked, "Captain Ukitake, are you feeling better now?"

Ukitake smiled and said, "Sorry I made you worry. Bu thanks to everyone, I'm all better! See?" to show us he was fine, he stretched to the side. I sighed in relief but yelled, "Jushi-chan! Are you okay?" when Ukitake started wheezing after only one stretch.

Everyone else was too worried to notice, but Jushiro sent me a puzzled look. I shook my head and mouthed, 'Sorry.'

He nodded but still had the look of shock on his face.

"Hey, don't push yourself!" Ichigo scolded, unaware of what I had said to Ukitake.

"Right…" Ukitake mumbled.

"Ukitake, why did you have us gather together?" Byakuya questioned, always quick to business as usual.

"Oh, that's right!" Ukitake pointed to a banner. We all looked and gaped.

"'First Annual Beach Art Competition?'" Ichigo read, his brows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and please review~!**


	8. Final Swimsuit Shopping part 2

**A/N: Here's part 2. Enjoy~! Sorry it's not very long...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"It's a competition where everyone tries to make the prettiest sand sculpture." Ukitake explained and looked aver to Unohana, who smiled and added, "I'll be the judge." "That's all there is to it." Ukitake finished, smiling at everyone.

Ukitake held up two fingers and continued, "Please break up into groups of 2 or 3 and get started."

Renji deadpanned. "We're wasting beach time on playing in the sand?"

"I wanna break open a watermelon or play truth-or-dare!" Rangiku whined.

"That's right! I wanna go swimming!" I complained, crossing my arms and pouting.

Ukitake had a back-up plan, though. "The winner gets a cash prize from the Captain-Commander."

As he finished, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Orihime, and Ichigo smirked and said as one, "I'm in!"

They all shunpo'd away, leaving only Byakuya, Rukia, Yuki, Akira and me standing there.

I looked over at Yuki and Akira. "What do you guys say? I'm not much of an artist, but if you guys want…"

Yuki grinned and said, "Hell yeah! We're gonna win! We're gonna show them how awesome we are~! Let's go~!"

Akira and I grinned and fist-pumped, "Then let's get started!"

We ran over to spot on the east side of the beach. I smirked at them and yelled, "Alright! Let's kick their asses and show them whose boss!"

Yuki and Akira laughed and chanted, "Victory is ours! Victory is ours! VICTORY IS OURS!"

I put my hand on my hips and sweat-dropped, "Wait, what are we gonna build a sculpture of…?"

They looked at me and, simultaneously, shrugged.

I sweat-dropped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean…?"

~ 3rd person POV~

"Aren't you going to compete?" Unohana asked the Seated Officer and Lieutenants.

"I'm happy just watching." Nanao replied politely.

"I'm bad at stuff like this…" Isane said shyly, not wanting to disappoint her Captain.

Ukitake spoke up. "I haven't seen Shihouin or Soifon for a while now…"

"They haven't come back since they ran off to the water this morning, saying something about fishing. Do you think they're okay?" Nanao explains, worried more about innocent bystanders being okay.

Unohana turned her head towards Nanao and replied, "I'm sure those two will be just fine."

~ Regular POV~

"Misaki, what the fuck is that?" Yuk screamed, gazing at my sculpture.

I glared at her and stood up, wiping my hands on my legs. I flipped her of and said, "I told you I wasn't much of an artist."

"Yeah, but I thought you were being modest…." Yuki said, sighing when she finished.

Akira walked up to us and smiled. "Hey, Yuki, give her a break. Not everyone is an artist."

Yuki face-palmed and said, "Yeah but You and I are…"

I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll just be the errand girl, happy?"

Yuki sighed and apologized, "Sorry, but I REALLY wanna win!"

I smiled at her and shrugged. "Well, I'm just screwing the sculpture up, so you guys do you artist thing and I'll get the water or something."

They nodded and I walked away, going to get water. As I was walking, I saw Yachiru. (I was told her name when we came here.) We got along great, actually. I smiled and approached the younger girl. "Hey Yachiru-chan! What're you doing?"

She smiled up at me and said, "Ah, Neko-chan~! I was gonna put this crab on Baldie's butt~!" she giggled evilly at the end. "Do you wanna help me, Neko-chan?"

I grinned evilly and said, "Oh, yeah."

We chuckled evilly together and rubbed our hands like villains.

"Okay, Neko-chan. Go over there and distract them, and I'll put the crab on him!" Yachiru said excitedly.

I nodded and walked over there. I stopped next to Ikkaku and said, "Hey, Baldy~! How's the sculpture going~?"

I heard him say something but since he was in the sand, I giggled and saw Yachiru come over. She grinned and placed the crab. I covered my mouth and forced myself not to laugh.

Ikkaku stopped and started screaming. Yachiru and walked away whistling. When we were far enough, we started laughing. I heard Ichigo yell, "What's wrong, Ikkaku?"

"Ikkaku-san's been buried alive!" Renji panicked.

"Let's dig him out, Renji!"

Yachiru looked at me and we both said, "That was a big success!"

I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Man, was that funny or what? Well, Yachiru-chan, I gotta go. See you later~!" I walked and waved at her.

When I got to the water, I just stared at it. '…How do I carry the water…?'

I sighed and kept staring at it. "Oh! I know!"

I ran to the shack and yelled, "Hey! Can I have a cup, please?"

Out of nowhere, a cup came flying towards me. Out of reflex, my hand shot out and caught it before it hit me in the face. I glared at Ishida and yelled, "I said 'have a cup', not be treated like some target!"

He just shrugged and went back to doing whatever it was before I got here. I flipped off his retreating figure and left.

When I got back to Akira and Yuki, they had already finished the sculpture. I stared at it in awe. The rose was so realistic, if you ignores the fact that it was made of sand, but realistic nonetheless. It was as tall as me and as wide as all three of us. A vine was wrapped around it, looking like a snake wrapped around its prey.

I turned to them and smiled cheerfully. "Wow! You guys did a great job!"

They both smiled at me. "Well, we are artists~!" Yuki playfully scolded.

Akira rolled her eyes and smacked me on the arm playfully. "Where were you? We-" She was cut off when we heard two, shrill screams.

* * *

**A/N:Next up, part 3~! See you next time~!**


	9. Final Swimsuit Shopping part 3

**A/N:Here is the final chapter and after this, we get back to the story~! Yay~!**

**Disclaimer:We do not own Bleach, only our OC's.**

* * *

The three of us shared a look and sprinted towards the sound.

When we got there, I saw Ise and Kotetsu in the tentacles of some watermelon monster.

"Ise! Kotetsu!" I yelled as I approached. My hand automatically went to my pocket, but then I realized I hadn't brought my Soul Candy with me. "Fuck."

"Where do you think you're touching?" Ise squealed, blushing and squirming in its grip.

"There's a tentacle inside my swimsuit!" Isane said while crying and blushing.

Ichigo and Renji were blushing while Rangiku was saying, "Wow! That's crazy. I'll make a fortune if I sell pictures of this!"

Ichigo snapped out of his revere and yelled, "This is no time to think like a paparazzi!"

I glared at Ichigo and said, "Well, you sure were busy wasting time doing something else, huh?"

He stared at me and was going to say something but Unohana was speaking. "I thought it might show up."

"Unohana-san, what's going on?" Ichigo and I said simultaneously.

"Actually, there were rumors about a special type of high Spiritual Pressure Hollow haunting this beach."

Ichigo sweat-dropped and said, "You knew about it…? Then why's you decide to take a vacation here?"

"Ichigo, save that for later. We should focus on saving them first!" Rukia said.

"Right!"

Ishida and Chad came running and started attacking the Hollow. "Don't count me out!" I yelled as I put my hand out in front of me.

"Hado # 33: Sokatsui!" I yelled as Ishida and Chad attacked the Hollow.

Our attacks combined and hit the Hollow. Or so we thought. The Hollows tentacle turned into what looked like a spring and caught the arrow, then crushing it. Same goes with Chad's El Directo and my Hado.

"What?" Ishida and I said, shocked beyond belief.

"Reiatsu-based attacks won't work on it." Nemu said, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Why not?" Ishida questioned.

"Its vines have the ability to absorb reiatsu. So physical attacks are th only way we can damage it."

"So we have to whack it with our Zanpakutou? Dammit! I didn't bring my Substitute Badge or Soul Candy, so I can't turn into a Soul Reaper! Rangiku-san, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, clearly frustrated.

"We came here on vacation! There's no way I'd bring a Zanpakutou with me!" Rangiku said, as if it was obvious.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I left Chappy in the Sea Shack." Rukia said while poking her fingers together.

Ichigo growled and glared at them. A blade appeared next to Ichigo and he jumped. "Renji?"

Renji scoffed and said, "I thought this might happen, so I brought Zabimaru with me!" he then jumped up and yelled, "Howl, Zabimaru!" but then a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and he was chucked into the Sea.

I whistled and said, "And he's off~!"

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, Captain Koboyashi, it's coming!"

We jumped out of the way just as a vine came at us.

"Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo yelled in a last attempt.

"I haven't seen Nii-sama for a while now." Rukia supplied, looking at Ichigo.

"Where the fuck did that fucker go?" I yelled, starting to get pissed-off.

"Hey, we're here too~!" Yuki sang as she shot her hand forward and shadows hit the watermelon.

The Hollow screeched and recoiled. I smiled and yelled, "Take that, mother fucker!"

Akira ran towards it and hit the melon, obliterating it in one hit.

"Yeah! Good job, Yuki, Akira!" I congratulated.

They blushed and looked away, mumbling 'thanks,'.

It had dropped Isane and Nanao and they landed with a thud on the sand.

Out of nowhere, the same melon got up and grabbed Isane and Nanao again.

"What the fuck?" I screeched, shocked that it hadn't died.

It turned towards me and grabbed me and Orihime. "Ah! Fuck off, you-Nnh! W-watch where you're touching~!" I yelled, feeling the tentacle sliding into my top and brushing against my nipple.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled from next to me.

"Inoue, Captain Koboyashi!" Rukia yelled as she and Rangiku dodged a vine.

"Misaki, Inoue!" Ichigo yelled, ready to come save us.

"Kurosaki, Sado-kun and I will handle things here! You go get you Substitute Badge."

Ichigo glanced back at us, clearly not wanting to leave. I looked at him and yelled, "Go, Ichigo! Just hurry up! This thing is way to perverted!"

He nodded and said to Ishida, "Okay, thanks!"

As he was running towards the Shack, another one appeared in front of him.

"Oh, come on! How many of these fuckers are there?" I yelled, pissed-off.

It wrapped a tentacle around Ichigo's torso. "Shit!" he yelled, starting to panic.

A vine came shooting towards him and Ichigo braced himself.

Yoruichi appeared and flew through the Hollow with a war-cry. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon said, releasing her shikai.

She hit the Hollow that was holding us. It screamed and disintegrated, releasing us. Isane and Nanao landed on their feet, while Orihime landed on her butt, and me landing on her legs.

"Oomph! Ow!" I cried as my face hit the sand. I looked up at Orihime and asked, "Orihime, you okay?"

She nodded and smiled at me.

I sighed and relaxed on top of her legs. "Good…"

"What's wrong with you? That was pathetic, Ichigo!" Yoruichi scolded, her brows furrowed in anger.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo said, relieved and shocked to see the dark-skinned woman.

"Abarai fell on top of us while we were chasing down a shark, so we decided to check up on you guys." Soifon explained, pointing at Renji and shark.

"So what's going on here? What's with that monster?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"What a great sleep!" Ukitake said while stretching.

"Captain!" Sentaro and Kiyone said.

"All that noise didn't even disturb his sleep?" Chad said while sweat-dropping.

"Is that guy really gonna be okay…?" Ishida asked, sweat-dropping as well.

Ukitake looked around, saw the Hollow and smiled. "You already started whacking the watermelons?"

"What watermelons?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime licked her arm and said, "He's right! It tastes like watermelon!"

I raised an eyebrow and saw that Orihime and me were covered in pink juice. I lifted my arm up and licked it. "Wow. It really is a watermelon…"

I shook my head and got up, ignoring everyone else. I turned towards the water and started running. "Time to go swimming!" I yelled and threw myself into the water.

I went under and emerged 20 feet away from the shore. I floated on my back, put my arms behind my head and sighed contently. "This is refreshing…" as I stared the sky, a memory popped into my head

It was of Unohana and a girl who looked about 13 or 14, playing in the water. Just as fast as it had came it was gone, and in its place was excruciating pain.

I clutched my head and screamed.

I heard water splashing and then Ichigo was next to me. "Misaki! Hey, Misaki! Answer me!"

I continued screaming and felt tears stream down my face.

'**Misaki-san, what's wrong?' **Tora asked, concern evident in her voice.

'**Misaki! Hey! What happened? Hey!'** Even Okami was worried, which was saying something.

I felt Ichigo's arms under me and he cradled me to his chest. "Misaki, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." He was trying to sooth me but it sounded like he was putting himself at ease more than me.

I continued screaming until I finally blacked-out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. You'll find out sooner as to why she doesn't have any memories of her past...**

**Until next time~!**


	10. My Exciting Birthday

**A/N: Hey~! This is a chapter that I wrote for my birthday that was on the 6th~! I'm _finally_ 14 and it was the best birthday ever! Jessk13 and my other best friend made me a Zangetsu cake! It was delicous~! Anyways, here it is~!**

* * *

~**11:30 am~**

I groaned as I felt sunlight hit my closed eyelids. Fighting the urge to scream, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I yawned and stood up, scratching my head as I walked to the door.

As I opened it and walked towards the bathroom, I realized something. It was quiet, too quiet. I narrowed my eyes and raised my defenses.

As I reached the bathroom, I opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind me. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I muttered, "Something's going on….either that, or I'm being to paranoid-"

The door flew up, hitting me straight in the face. I stood there, frozen from surprise and anger, to really do anything.

"Happy birthday, Misa-chan~!" Kisuke, Eiji, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta and Yoruichi sang in unison.

There was silence after that. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door. Eiji moved the door away from my face and placed it behind him.

Before he could apologize, I socked him in the face, screaming, "That fucking hurt, you son of a bitch, mother fucker!"

Yoruichi covered Ururu and Jinta's ears, smirking the whole time as I beat the shit out of Eiji. After I had my fill of revenge, I sighed and cracked my neck. Finally letting their words sink in, my eyes widened and I gasped.

"Today's the 6th of October?! When the hell did this happen?!" I yelled, completely having forgotten my own birthday.

Eiji grunted and sat up, rubbing his head, he replied, "Y-yeah. I knew you'd forget, so I decided to just surprise you instead of reminding you."

I blushed and rubbed my neck. "O-oh. Well, thanks everyone. I really appreciate it."

Yoruichi grinned and pulled me into a tight embrace. My face landed in her chest and she squeezed even tighter.

"Oh, how the years have gone! I remember just yesterday you were drinking from a sippy cup!"

I flailed my arms and yelled, "That was because Tessai finally got tired of me knocking over my cup every time I reached for something!"

Yoruichi giggled and pulled away. She put me at arm's length, her eyes raking over my body. I squirmed under her gaze and finally screamed, "What?!"

She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "I think your boobs are finally bigger than mine!"

I blushed and sputtered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "S-shut u-up!"

I turned away from them and ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. My chest heaved from my effort to try and escape. I sighed and slid down to the floor.

My eyes darted to my phone, innocently lying on my desk. I reached over and snatched it up, pressing speed dial number 2 and putting it to my ear.

It rang twice before they picked up.

"Hello?" Ichigo said groggily, barely finishing before yawning into the phone.

I chuckled and responded, "Why, hello, my dear Strawberry. Did I wake you up?"

Ichigo laughed and said, "Actually, yes, you did. I thought about ignoring the call, but figured it would be you. Did your Dad and Urahara-san surprise you yet?"

I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. "Yeah, they did. Slammed a door into my face too. Hey, how did you know? Also, why were you still sleeping?"

He cleared his throat and replied, "They told me and I, uh, stayed up late last night doing homework."

I smirked and whispered, "Huh, ok, fine. Anyways, what if I had said they hadn't surprised me yet? It wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore."

Ichigo coughed and muttered, "Well…I never thought of it that way. Anyway, how old are you now?"

"Guess." I smiled at his attempt to change the subject, but nevertheless went along with it.

Ichigo grew quiet before saying triumphantly, "235!"

I giggled. "I wish I could be as enthusiastic as you. I'm an old lady."

"No you're not. If it matters anything to you, I think you're beautiful, no matter what a number says."

I blushed and stuttered, "T-thanks."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh, and happy birthday, look forward to another surprise soon." And then he hung up.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the electronic device in my hand. His words finally sinking in, I chucked my phone at the wall and yelled at the top of my lungs, "GOD DAMMIT!"

**~12:00 pm~**

After saying every bad word imaginable and 5 bars of soap later, I knew I had to get dressed. Unfortunately, I had no choice in what I wanted to wear. Yoruichi came into my room, threw a bag at me, and then walked away.

I cautiously opened the bag and nearly threw it out the window. It was pink. Pink! **I DO NOT WEAR PINK! EVER!** I glared at the shirt and crossed in my arms defiantly.

It was a strapless, 'powder puff' pink shirt and white skirt. There was no design on the shirt. None. Now, I probably would have been able to cope with it if it had a rose design on it or something, but nothing?! Seriously?! Fuck no.

I grinned as a thought formed in my head.

'_They thought they could make me a girly-girl for my birthday? I don't think so.'_

I changed into the shirt and skirt and went to my dresser. Letting out an 'a-ha!' when I found them, I sat down on my bed and pulled the stockings on.

"I'm glad I've found a use for these. Never actually thought I'd wear these…" I muttered while hopping up.

I went to my closet and pulled out pink and white Converse. I tossed them on the bed and stood in front of my full-body mirror. I furrowed my eyebrows together and frowned.

"Hey, Tora? You think you can manifest and do my hair?" I asked to thin air.

Tora appeared behind me and grabbed my hair. She pulled half of it up and shook her head. She disappeared for a few seconds and came back with round cylinder with a handle. I scowled and pointed at the object in the mirror.

"What's that?"

Tora smiled mischievously and replied, "You'll see."

I pouted and sat down when she pulled a chair up for me. Tora plugged it in and waited. I raised an eyebrow in question but she just smiled. When steam started to rise off of the cylinder, she picked it up and brought it toward my hair.

I flinched away from her and Tora said, "Trust me, Misaki-san."

I slowly moved back onto the chair and squeezed my eyes shut when she curled my hair around it. An hour later, my hair was curled. The curls stopped in the middle of my back, and Tora pinned my right bangs to my head. With an approving nod, she handed me my shoes and disappeared.

I stood and stretched, wincing when I heard my back pop. My door opened and in came Eiji. His jaw dropped at the sight of me and he squealed. Yeah, he squealed.

"Oh, my daughter looks absolutely beautiful~! Not saying that you look ugly every other day or anything." Eiji said as he came to stand in front of me.

I blushed and fidgeted with the edge of the skirt. "You think so? Pink isn't really my color…"

Eiji laughed and pulled me into a bear-hug. "Don't worry about it, Misaki. You look great."

I sighed and hugged im back. "Thanks, Dad."

He pulled away and offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes but put my arm in his. We walked out of my room and almost immediately I was tackled. I grunted and fall to the floor with a sobbing Kisuke on me.

"You look so grown up! I don't think I can handle it~!" he sniffed, his eyes dripping tears.

I shoved at his face and yelled, "Get off!"

When Yoruichi managed to pry him off me, everyone finally noticed what I was wearing. I had the shirt and skirt on. But the stockings were what drew their attention. My left stocking was white and pink and my right was black and pink.

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head. "Should've known you would have found a way to make it less girlie."

I smirked and sang, "I win~!"

A squeal was heard and then someone launched themselves at me. "You look so sexy!"

I blinked and then blushed. "Yuki!"

Yuki laughed and pulled away. In her place, practically tackling me, was Akira. "Happy birthday!"

I sighed and smiled. "Thanks, too both."

Akira smiled and stood next to Yuki. Akira was wearing a black shirt with a skull and roses on it and gray skinny jeans. On her feet were black sneakers.

Yuki was wearing a white shirt with a heart on it. Going through the middle of the heart, however, was a knife. In cursive underneath, was the word 'Forever'. She was wearing shorts and gray sandals.

I looked at them suspiciously before asking, "What are you two doing here?"

Akira and Yuki shared a look before Akira said, "We're taking you out on a Girls' Day Out!"

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Why?"

"It's your birthday, that's why! Now shut up and let's go!" Yuki said while tugging on my arm.

She pulled me along behind her, only pausing when I had to throw on my shoes. We exited the shop and started towards the busier part of the town.

When we got to the shopping district, I turned towards them and asked, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Yuki smirked and said, "Oh, you'll see."

I paled when we stopped in front of a restaurant. It wasn't a normal one, though. It was one of those butler café's. I blushed and threw a horrified look at Yuki. She only grinned and grabbed my left arm while Akira took my right. They dragged me in and threw me down onto a chair.

Every time a black-haired butler walked past us, I blushed. Ever since Yuki showed me this Anime called Black Butler, I had never been able to look at dark-haired butlers the same.

Yuki leaned across the table and, with a smirk, said, "Oh, lighten up, Misaki. None of them are Sebastian."

I blushed harder and mumbled, "I know. But I'm still embarrassed."

Akira giggled and said, "You know what would be funny? If one the black-haired butlers name was Sebastian."

Yuki laughed and replied, "That would be hilarious!"

I opened my mouth to say something but a deep voice came from beside me. "May I take your orders, my ladies?"

All of our eyes followed the sound of the voice and I nearly fainted. There, standing before us, was a man who looked exactly like Sebastian Michaelis, only with brown eyes. What made me want to cry, though, was the fact that the name tag on his suit, read, 'Sebastian'.

I blinked and turned to Yuki and Akira. They were also blinking and Yuki even cleared her throat before saying, "Um, yes. Just, uh, finger sandwiches and jasmine tea."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Very well. I will be back shortly with your order." And then turned and walked away.

We all sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes before Yuki said, "Well, that was weird."

"Weird? That was fucking freaky!" I whispered harshly.

Akira sighed and said, "The Universe is always listening, huh?"

Yuki jabbed a finger at me and grinned. "Or, they knew it was our little Misa-chan's b-day and wanted to surprise her."

I blushed and glared at Yuki. "What the fuck is up with all the surprises today? I'm starting to get pissed off."

As Akira and Yuki opened their mouths, Sebastian came back with our orders. As he reached to put the tea in front of me, I blushed and looked away. Seeing this, Yuki smirked and said, "Excuse me, Sebastian. If it's not to mush to ask, would you tell my friend in the pink happy birthday?"

I blushed and gaped at Yuki. Sebastian blinked before his lips turned into a smile. "Of course. Anything for my lady."

He grabbed my arm and tugged me up from my seat. As I stood there, blushing and trying not to scream, Sebastian got down on one knee and grabbed hold of my fight hand. As his lips neared my hand, his eyes met mine and he whispered, "Happy birthday, my dear lady." And then he kissed my hand.

I heard Yuki and Akira squeal from behind me. I blushed even harder and stuttered, "T-thank you."

Sebastian stood in one fluid motion and smirked down at me. As he turned, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You are very welcome."

As he walked away, I slowly sat down in my chair again. Yuki and Akira were smiling at me. I picked up a sandwich and bit into it. Yuki coughed and my eyes snapped to her.

"So, you love me even more now, huh?" she said, her smile turning into a smirk.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm just happy Ichigo wasn't here to see that. He probably would've gone bat-shit on Sebastian."

Akira laughed and said, "I swear, if the manager here is name Ciel, I am going to die."

Yuki and I snorted, and in unison, said, "Don't worry. We'll be quick to follow."

30 minutes later, we were walking out of the store. We walked around the city for 6 hours and by the time we got back to the shop, I was tired. As we walked up to the front door, Yuki screamed and pointed at the bush to the side of the house.

"Holy shit! I just saw a dead body!" she screamed, pointing at it and bouncing up and down.

I frowned and walked over to it. My frown deepening, I looked up and said, "I don't-"

A blindfold was pulled over my eyes and my hands were bound. I struggled and opened my mouth to cuss my captor out, but a cloth was put around it. I struggled but I knew it was useless. Without my hands, I couldn't do anything.

'_My feet!'_ I thought in realization.

As lifted my leg up, I heard a pained whisper from Yuki, "Please, Misaki. Don't do anything."

I instantly dropped my foot and my heart raced. _'What happened to Yuki and Akira?'_

My captor tugged me forward and I followed reluctantly. I heard a door open and realized that we were inside Urahara Shop.

'_Why are we in here? Did they get Ura-chan and the others too?'_

A sliding sound happened and I felt my captor shove me through a hole. As I was about to hit the floor, a strong pair of arms caught me and tightened around me.

My brows furrowed and I thought with confusion, _'It feels as if I've been in these arms before…'_

We walked a few feet before they put me down on my feet. I felt hands untie the cloth around my mouth and instantly I said, "You fucks! You're lucky I can't move or else I'd kick your ass! You dirty mother fuckers, I swear, if you hurt anyone in this house or the people who were with me, I will murder in the sickest, cruelest way possible! And if you try and hide, I will track you down and gut you! You hear me?"

Throughout all this, they had just moved to sit me down in a chair. I spit at random and was glad to hear a grunt if disgust as it hit them. Someone untied my eyes but it was still dark.

"Misaki, relax." It was Ichigo.

My head snapped in his direction and I felt my heart race even faster. "Ichigo?! Ichigo, are you okay?! How did you get here?! Was everyone already captured when you got here?!"

I assumed someone kicked him in the stomach, because soon after Ichigo grunted in pain.

"You son of a bitch! You dirty fucktard! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FUCKING FINGER IN HIM!" I screamed.

Never, ever have I felt as useless as I do now. Someone touched my hand, as if they were trying to comfort me but my hands just jerked against the restraint. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The hand hesitated before it pulled away. Whispers were heard to my right and, while they were distracted, I pulled against the restraint on my hands.

When nothing happened, I pleaded with Ookami, _'Please Ookami. Lend me some of your strength.'_

'**You don't have to ask, Misaki. I was starting to get pissed off too.'**

Again, I pulled against the metal and heard a snap. I instantly stood and swung my fist to the right of me.

A grunt was heard and then the lights flashed on. Lying on the floor was Kisuke, cradling his nose in his hands. I blinked and almost dropped my hands before a thought crossed my mind.

"Are you guy's clones of everyone?!"

A sigh was heard from behind me and I whirled around to see Ichigo. I rushed to him and tackled him with a hug.

I put him at arm's length and looked him over. "Are you okay? I heard someone hit you!"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Misaki, did you look at where you were?"

I blinked and dropped my arms. "What do you mean?"

He motioned around us and I turned. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. We were under Kisuke's shop and on the training ground. A banner held up by two poles, reading, 'Happy Birthday, Misaki!' was hung in the middle.

My eyes widened even more when I saw that all my friends were down here.

Yuki was smiling apologetically and Akira was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Toshiro and Rangiku were smiling, Jinta and Ururu were quietly watching the whole thing with their hands covering their ears, Yoruichi and Eiji were smirking, Renji and Rukia were trying not to smile, Chad, Orihime and Uryū were silently watching with amused expressions, Isshin was covering Yuzu and Karin's ears and was smiling, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were in full blown hysterics.

As one, they all threw their hands in the air and yelled, "Happy birthday!"

I turned back to Ichigo and put my hand on my hips. Scowling, I asked, "How did a surprise birthday party turn into a fake kidnapping?"

Ichigo blushed and said, "Well, Narita-san said it would be more interesting."

I turned and walked towards Eiji. He paled and raised is hands in defense.

"Now, now, Misaki-chan! Think about what you're about to do and-"

I smacked him in the back of his head and screamed, "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Eiji cupped the back of his head and wailed, "I'm sorry~!"

I sighed and smiled at him. "No, you're not. But, I forgive you…I guess. Now, let's party!"

Yuki and Akira squealed and ran to their crushes. Yuki pulled Toshiro and, judging by the red dusted on his cheeks, he didn't seem to mind. I giggled and slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my waist.

I turned my head and saw Ichigo smiling down at me. I smirked up at him and turned my body to face him.

Ichigo bent his head down and whispered seductively into my ear, "You know, I never got you a present."

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck. "Well, you could always give it to me later tonight."

Ichigo's face lowered and he smiled into my neck. As he kissed my neck, a throat cleared from behind us. We sprang away from each other and blushed.

Eiji narrowed his eyes at Ichigo and hugged me to his chest. "Hey, Kurosaki-san, what do you think of _my_ beautiful _daughter_, Koboyashi Misaki?"

Ichigo blushed and sputtered for an answer. When he finally realized his answer, he smiled at me and said, "Well, I could say a lot of things, but not one would be able to describe how much I love her and how _amazing_ she is."

I blushed and grinned at Ichigo. Looking up, I watched Eiji's expression. His expression went from protective, surprise and then to one of happiness.

Eiji let me go and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "I will allow you to date my daughter, Kurosaki Ichigo. However, if she ever comes back home crying or any other emotion caused by _you,_-" Eiji jabbed Ichigo's chest. "-you will have _me_ to answer to."

Ichigo blinked and cracked a smile. "You won't have to worry about that, Narita-san. My dad told me the exact same thing."

Eiji pulled away and laughed. Grinning, he playfully punched Ichigo's shoulder and said, "I like you."

Everyone laughed at that and I sighed in relief. Looking at Ichigo, I shot him thumbs up and walked towards Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi nudged Kisuke when she saw me coming. Smiling as she walked up to me, Yoruichi placed a box in my hand.

Raising an eyebrow in question, she elaborated. "It's your birthday present, Misaki. Hope you like it~!"

As she walked away, I opened the present. In the box was a charm bracelet. On it was a black cat charm and striped hat. Giggling as I clasped it to my wrist, I looked up and made direct eye contact with Kisuke.

Running up and hugging him, I cried out, "I am so sorry that I punched you in the face, Ura-chan! I didn't mean to! I thought you were a rapist and I-"

Kisuke chuckled and pulled away. "Don't worry about it, Misa-chan. In hindsight, I should've realized 'kidnapping' you would not go well."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that was a _really_ bad idea."

We laughed and Kisuke blinked before digging into his pocket. Pulling out a ring, he held his hand out to me.

I took the ring from his outstretched palm and examined it. It was a silver ring that gleamed when I moved into the path of the light, with the twelfth divisions insignia on it. Looking up, I saw Urahara sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

Smiling, I slipped it on and, with a realization that knocked the air out of me, this was the first birthday that I was **actually** happy.


	11. My Sygar High

**A/N:'Ello again~! It's been a while~! ...I think... I'm all screwed up on my dates because it seems like high school is going by WAY fast...0.0**

**Misaki:*pouts* It's boring when you're at school~! Hichigo and Grimmjow act like they are on pot...**

**Grimmjow and Hichigo:*smirk***

**Marubibi98:*starts dancing* Cat, I'm a kitty-cat~! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance~!**

**Ichigo:*sweat-drops* What...?**

**Narita and Urahara:*clap hands and start doing dance too* ****Cat, I'm a kitty-cat~! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance~!**

**Marubibi98:?*laughs evilly* MY MINIONS!**

**Misaki:*sweat-drops* Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH, ONLY OUR OC'S! (or the cat song from up there *points up to AN*)**

* * *

I punched the cement next to Ichigo's face and stared down at him, a glare that could scare even Kenpachi on my face. "Do you still think I'm old?"

He shook his head vigorously and yelled, "N-no! And, besides, it was Hichigo that said it!"

Hichigo scoffed and replied, "'ey, don' bring me into this shit."

Ichigo twitched and screamed, "But it was YOU who got us into it!"

I chuckled and stood up, brushing nonexistent dust off me. "Ok, now that that's over with, how about we-" my sentence was cut off when a shrill voice sang, "Misa-chan~! Stupid cousin Ichigo~! I know you're in~ here~!"

I turned my head and saw Yuki standing a few feet from the entrance to the warehouse, giving us a closed-eye smile. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hachi.

"Hey, Hachi-kun. How can she even know we're in here? Isn't the barrier supposed to block out Spiritual Pressure…?"

Hachigen shrugged and replied, "I'm not quite sure myself…perhaps she-"

Yuki ran at the barrier full force, screaming, "YOU LITTLE SHITS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SO LET ME THE FUCK IN!"

She threw her hand forward and Shadows crashed into the barrier. Cracks appeared on the orange shield, and then there was a loud, shattering sound.

I blinked and turned to look at everyone else. They were staring at the entrance, their mouths wide open and their eyes as wide as plates.

I nervously laughed and rubbed my neck as they turned their heads towards me. "Hehe….I can explain." I pointed at Yuki and nodded my head. "She's bipolar!"

They sweat-dropped and grumbled, going back to what they were doing.

Yuki ran to Ichigo and grabbed his Shihakusho. "Hey…" she mumbled, her bangs covering her face.

Ichigo gulped and rubbed the back of his head, smiling while he replied, "Y-yeah?"

Yuki looked up and decked him in the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?! YOUR FUCKING DAD KEEPS CALLING ME AND IT'S ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Ichigo and I sweat-dropped. "Really? Is THAT why you're here…?"

She turned towards me and her eye twitched, her mouth pulled down at the corners. Yuki took a warning step towards me and said, "The fuck you just say?"

I gulped and waved my hands in front of my face, smiling nervously. "N-nothing, Yuki-chan~! Hehe, you must have heard Hichigo~!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow from where he was on the floor, cupping his jaw, and said, "YOU know about Hichigo?"

Yuki scoffed and smirked at him. "Of course~! I know everything~!" and then huffed and turned towards Ichigo, who was still holding his jaw and glaring daggers at his cousin.

"…Anyway, that hurt! What the fuck, Yuki?!" Ichigo cried, flipping her off.

Yuki grinned and waved her hands. "Oh, my bad, my bad. It's just that Uncle Isshin has been calling me all day and he even called me at **2:30 am**, effectively keeping me up for the rest of the night…so, I'm sorry if that hurt~!"

I shivered and inched towards Hachi, hoping that if she tried to attack me, he could put up a shield just in time.

Ichigo sighed and mumbled, "Whatever….what did my Old Man want?"

Yuki shrugged and sat down, putting her hands behind her and leaning on them. "What do you think he wanted? To know where you were and if you were coming home."

I sighed and walked towards them, plopping down next to Yuki and putting my arm around her shoulder. "Oh, I'm surprised he didn't show up at the school…"

She smiled and replied, "Oh, he would have if I hadn't told him Ichigo wouldn't go today…so, Ichigo…at least come with me in your Soul Reaper form…" she gave him the puppy dog look and I already some him crumbling.

He gave an aggravated sigh and stood up, patting the dust off him. "Fine…let's go…"

Yuki jumped up and squealed. "Yay, mission accomplished~! Let's go~!" then she started singing under her breath, "Go, go, Power Rangers~!"

I sweat-dropped and looked at Ichigo. I smiled at the look on his face and poked his chest as my smile turned into a smirk. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're pouting." I teased, continuing to poke his chest.

He frowned and flipped me off. "Tch, whatever…"

I sighed and pulled him close to me, pecking him on the cheek. "Just be careful…you never know when Arrancars will show up again…"

He looked down at me, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. Then he smirked and bent down next to my ear. "Oh? Is someone worried about me~!?" he whispered huskily.

I blushed and stammered, "O-of c-course I am! You suck at detecting Spiritual Pressure!"

He chuckled and stood up to his full height. "I'll be careful. Have fun, Misaki." And then he turned and shunpo'd out of the building.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "'Have fun, Misaki.' Yeah, I'm gonna be laughing my ass off as I become a murderer…"

Shinji walked up to me and sighed. "'ey, we're not _that_ bad…at least, Hiyori is-" Hiyori slapped him with her sandal, yelling, "Shut up, dick head! No one asked you!"

I sweat-dropped and sighed, walking over and sitting down next to Lisa. "They're _still_ like this, even after all these years…?"

Lisa shrugged and flipped the page of her '_magazine_'. "I don't really care…as long as they do it quietly…" she looked up from the page and rested her arms on her lap, looking over at me before continuing. "Hey, now that I see you close up, your boobs sure have grown, haven't they?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my bust. "Really? After, what, 100years, the _first_ thing you notice is my _**boobs**_?"

She shrugged and raised her book. "No. The first thing I noticed was your hair…your boobs were the second thing."

I blinked and then giggled, slapping her on the shoulder. "Still the same ol' perv, I see!"

Lisa smiled but remained silent. I smiled and glanced over at Kensei, seeing that he was just twirling his knife around. I stood up and cleared my throat.

Still looking at Kensei, I yelled, "Hey, Kensei! Brawl with me?"

His head jerked up and he looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "You serious? Who would brawl with _you_?"

I tilted my head to the side and grinned evilly. "Oh, is the Great Kensei _**afraid**_ of little ol' me?"

Kensei's eye twitched and he stood up, sneering at me. "The fuck I am! Fine, I'll fight you, but don't start crying like the little baby you are when you lose!"

I smiled, all teeth, and yelled back, "Then you can't cry like the _bitch_ you are!"

He gave an outraged cry and launched himself at me, successfully tackling me to the floor. I landed on the floor, feeling no pain whatsoever, and elbowed him in the face.

Kensei grunted and rolled off of me, flipping backwards on his hands and standing up. I jumped up and laughed.

"_Tackling_ me? _Really?_" I asked incredulously, shaking my head when I finished.

He shrugged and grinned at me. "Hey, there are no rules in a brawl."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, retorting, "I never said there were rules, dick head!"

Kensei laughed and said, "You're hanging around Hiyori too much if you're saying that!"

He rushed at me, but this time, I was ready. I used his momentum against him and flipped him over my shoulder, hearing a satisfying grunt of pain behind me.

I grinned and mocked, "Come on, Kensei-chan~! I **know** you can do better~!"

Kensei responded immediately.

He kicked out my legs from underneath me, causing me to fall forward. I narrowed my eyes and rolled as soon as I hit the floor, narrowly missing the punch that would have hit my head. I jumped up and punched Kensei in the face, his head snapping to the side.

I then spun on my heel and elbowed him in the ribs, seeing spit fly from his mouth. He coughed and then glared at me. I responded with a quick smirk and yelled, "Here I come~!"

I punched him underneath the chin, his head flying up, and then kicked him in the side, his body flying into the wall at the action.

I sucked in air and panted a little bit. "Man, I'm _tired_!"

Kensei grunted from where he was on the floor and said, "Damn, you sure have gotten stronger, kid!"

I smiled and walked up to him, lending him a hand. As I hoisted him up, I grinned and put my hand behind my head. "So, do I get your 'ok' to be the Captain of Squad 9?"

He gave me a small smile before sighing and rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I guess so…just don't screw up or else!"

I laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"Wow~! That was amazing~! Misaki _totally_ beat stupid Kensei's butt!" Mashiro giggled, rolling around on the floor.

I chuckled nervously as I held Kensei back. "Uh, Mashiro-chan…you know that things like that upset him!"

Kuna pouted and waved her arms around, somehow getting up and tugging on my sleeve. "But, it's sooooooo fun~! And, Kensei is a meanie, so it's okay!"

I sweat-dropped and opened my mouth to scold her but a pink lollipop was shoved into my mouth. My eyes widened and I pulled it out of my mouth. "What the hell….?"

Mashiro giggled and twirled away, saying, "I remembered that Misaki likes sweets, so, I gave you a lollipop~!"

I sighed and popped it back into my mouth, enjoying the bubblegum taste. My pupils grew bigger and I giggled. Shinji screeched, ran over to me, and ripped it out of my mouth.

I pouted at the loss of the candy and whined, "Shin-chan~! Give it back~!"

Shinji vigorously shook his head and pointed accusingly at me. "No! The last time we gave 'ya candy, you were **WAY** ta-"

My sword was already at his neck, me glaring at him. "I said," I growled, "Give me back the fucking lollipop!"

Shinji's eyes widened and he finished, "Bipolar!" he then ran away, screaming that the 'Sugar Beast' was here. I dropped my arm and flailed my arms. Sounding very much like Kuna, I said, "Kensei, give me some candy~!"

Kensei scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Koboyashi, go take a nap!" he barked, his eye ticking in anger.

I set my jaw stubbornly and shook my head. I ran up to Mashiro and, despite the difference in height, hugged her, and yelled, "No! I wanna play with Mashiro-nee!"

Mashiro nodded happily and glared at Kensei. "Yeah, let us play, stupid Kensei!"

Kensei's forehead had a tick-mark on it as he screamed back, "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU GO TAKE A FUCKING NAP!"

I pouted and turned to Hachi. "Hachi-kun, Kensei-chan is being mean to me and Mashiro-nee!"

Hachi sweat-dropped and replied, "O-oh, is he now?" he looked over at Kensei and gave a weak smile. "Please, at least try to get along with them."

Kensei huffed and snarled, "No, I can't! They're pissing me off and annoying the fuck out of me!"

Hachi sweat-dropped and just sighed, not even bothering to try and argue. I sighed and rubbed my temple, anger flaring in me all of a sudden. I pulled away from Kuna, walking up to Hiyori and grabbed her sweater. Her eyes widened and then narrowed, clearly showing that she was pissed off.

"The hell you think you're doing, Koboyashi…?" Hiyori mumbled while glaring at me.

I glared back and said, "You're tooth bothers the fuck out of me! Fix it!"

Shinji's head poked out from behind a stack of boxes. "Is she back to normal yet…?" he whispered, his eyes darting from Hiyori to me.

I sneered at him and tossed Hiyori away from me. I stalked toward him, Shinji shaking in fear, and me, grinning in anticipation. "The fuck you just say, _Shin-chan_?" I asked, giving him a closed-eyed smile.

Shinji gulped and shakily responded, "N-now, now….'ya don't wanna hurt yer close friend, now, do you…?"

I tilted my head to the side, looking deep in thought. Then I grinned maniacally. "Yeah, I would."

His face twisted in fear and I fell to the floor laughing. "O-oh my gosh! That was hilarious!"

Shinji blinked and yelled, "Were you acting this whole time?!"

I smirked still on the floor, and said, "Nah, only when I said, 'Yeah, I would.' Whew, I think I'm all candied out."

Everyone sweat-dropped, yelling, "WE'RE NEVER GIVING YOU CANDY AGAIN!"

All except for Mashiro, of course, who cried, "What~?! But that was **FUN**~!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading~!**

**Grimmjow:*glares at Marubibi* You fucking liar! You said I'd be in this chapter!  
Marubibi:*wags finger* I said hopefully~!**

**Grimmjow:*sulks in emo corner***

**Ichigo, Misaki, Hichigo:*laugh***

**Marubibi:*shakes head* Not cool, man...not cool**

**Please review~!**


	12. Her Defeat

** Characters from To Be A Female Ninja of Kai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara, even thought I want it REAL bad. I only own Hotaru.**

* * *

Hotaru admitted defeat.

From the moment she told Sarutobi Sasuke about her old home life, she realized how pointless it was to try and remain as cold and emotionless as she had been over the years.

A few days after the story of her childhood, Hotaru found herself blushing and stuttering like a fool at every sexual remark he directed at her.

Hotaru did not understand why her body reacted the way it did when Sasuke was near her. She would scold herself after one of them left, thinking that she was a disgrace to all ninjas.

Now, Hotaru was no idiot. She understood _why_ her cheeks flushed when she was in his presence, _why_ her heart stopped when he would casually move a strand of her dark hair from her shoulder, _why_ she couldn't breathe when he directed that beautiful smile at her.

She understood. She just didn't **fully** understand until three days later.

Hotaru had just came back to the castle after her very first solo sweep of the land, making sure everything was as it should be.

As she rounded a corner that would lead her to her room, Hotaru collided into something unbelievably hard to be a wall.

Hotaru, unwillingly, let out a small yelp and staggered back, one arm already reaching for her sword and the other balancing her body.

"Hotaru, if you wanted to be in my arms, all you had to do was say so."

Hotaru blinked at the voice and slid her eyes up to the familiar face that was grinning at her. Slowly, she backed into the wall and straightened herself.

Silently thanking her father (for the first and last time) that she was wearing her mask as she blushed, Hotaru replied, "H-hold your tongue, Sarutobi. As if I would ever-"

Sasuke smirked and placed both of his hands on either sides of Hotaru's. Leaning down, he put his mouth next her ear and said, "You _really_ should have said that with more conviction, my little bird. It's taking every ounce of will I have not to drag you back to my room."

Gaping at the words that flew from his mouth, Hotaru slid under his arm and swatted the back of Sasuke's head. "Y-y-y-you idiot! From this moment onwards, I do not want you anywhere near me unless the need arises!"

Turning on her heel, Hotaru stormed off to her room, completely missing the smile that slowly etched itself onto Sasuke's face.

"Hee, she looks so cute when she gets mad~!" Smirking, Sarutobi Sasuke walked away, unknowingly to Hotaru leaving as the victor.

Once again, Hotaru admitted defeat.

She realized her feelings for the strange and irritating man. However, she refused to accept them and cut off that part of her heart and brain.

'_You are a Ninja that serves under Master Sanada Yukimura and Lord Takeda Shingen. Having these feelings is a betrayal to their loyalty. If I let these….feelings grow, not only will I be more worried about Sarutobi than Master Yukimura, if it comes down to their lives, what would I do?!'_

So, for the next two days, Hotaru completely avoided Sasuke. Even went so far as to hide when he was too close.

All in all, Watanabe Hotaru had driven herself to the brink of exhaustion avoiding Sarutobi Sasuke, who reveled in the thought of knowing that his presence affected her so much.

**~Present~**

Hotaru breathed in and out, calming down her thoughts of the man that was not only sitting so close to her that their knees touched, but finding it necessary to scoot a little closer every time she shifted away.

Hotaru threw Sasuke a glare, which he returned with a toothy smile. Hotaru scowled under her mask and turned her head, intent on listening to her Master speak.

Or, that is, until Sasuke decided to place his hand on her thigh. She immediately stiffened upon contact and turned her head to Sasuke. Sasuke had the barest hints of a smirk playing on his lips as he stared forward, his fingers bringing a uncomfortable (**at least she **_**wanted **_**it to be uncomfortable** **:)**)warmth to her thigh that was slowly spreading through her entire body.

"Sarutobi," she hissed through clenched teeth, "if you do not remove your hand from my leg, you will be missing a hand."

Sasuke continued to ignore her, despite her many threats and promises to cause him bodily harm, until the end of the speech Yukimura gave them.

Standing, Sasuke grinned down at her and said, "You would never harm me, right Hotaru? You love me too much~."

Hotaru seethed at the way he said her name in a mocking tone. Tilting her head down so her bangs covered her eyes, Hotaru slowly stood up, making Sasuke realize how much he had ticked off the female Ninja.

"N-now, now Hotaru…" he said nervously, raising his hands in a surrending gesture.

Hotaru tilted her head up and grinned under her mask, whispering dangerously, "You have five seconds."

And Sasuke had never ran as fast as he had that day.


End file.
